


The streets of Myoboku

by shadowweaver



Series: The Konoha Chronicles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Drug Use, Drunkenness, F/M, Incest, Intoxication, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Work, Surrogacy, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Violence, Weed, Wet Dream, cat!kurama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto Uzumaki has returned to Myoboku, the place he grew up, after living with his mother for four years. Or rather, he was sent back. But things have definitely changed since last time--including all of his friends. Now, he's got to play catch-up. {lots of smut coming, but also actual plots. Takes place fourteen years after Naruto graduates Konoha Academy, there will be incest and other potentially triggering content, you've been warned). More tags will come as the story is updated! (Whether or not you want this story to be a canon part of the Konoha Chronicles is up to you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming back home

“If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask, sweetheart,” Haku set my bag down in the bare bedroom while I looked around. All in all, it was unimpressive, but I could work with it with a little paint and posters. When I looked back at him, his slender fingers were gliding over my guitar case.

“Watch it,” I said quickly and he pulled his hand back. “That thing’s my life.”

“This is the one Neji gave you, isn’t it?” He asked me.

“He did,” I pursed my lips after the statement and silence fell between us. I stared at Haku while he smiled at me. “...what?”

He shook his head, “It’s nothing. You just--look so much like your father, now. It’s uncanny.”

“So, what? You gonna jump my bones?” 

“Very funny,” He chuckled. “Dinner will be ready in a couple hours. Why don’t you take a walk around town? Myoboku’s pretty big, now. And I’m sure Naruto wouldn’t mind if you dropped by to see him at work. In fact, it'd probably brighten his day.”

“I'd rather do something that's actually fun,” I mumbled and checked my phone. Sarada was going to get off work in ten minutes. If I hurried, I could catch her on her way home. “I think I will take that walk, though.”

“Boruto,” Haku leaned against my doorframe. “Please try to get along with your father? He's been looking forward to this.”

Don't let the first impression of me fool you, I wasn't as bratty as I was coming off. But I left to live with mom four years ago and she'd abruptly sent me back to Myoboku for no apparent reason. All because she believed my school principal over me. It's not my fault his car got totaled, but leaving it running unattended during a football game was a dumb move. Anyone could have taken it, I just stumbled across it first.

As for Haku and my dad--my relationship with them wasn't so bad. My dad was always working, he was the creator of some really big video game that I don't really care to talk about. Haku was the one who was really involved with raising me during the first ten years of my life. He taught me how to walk  and talk, not that dad wasn't around. Haku just had more time on his hands, especially since his work schedule was flexible. He was an agent for a few local musicians in the area, so people would mostly come to him. The job wasn't too demanding I assumed, since he rarely seemed stressed about it.

“When'd you add this room?” I muttered. 

“Naruto started working on it about a year ago, we figured your old bedroom would be a little snug. You can decorate it however you'd like.”

“I figured.” I continued to look around while Haku muttered a reminder about dinner and stepped out.

I wonder if Sarada would want to see me. We were close when we were kids. Especially since our parents were close friends. It became a whole “rugrats” type of ordeal where the parents sat their babies in the same playpen for three years and we all just started to mesh into one group.

It was me, Sarada, Mitsuki, Shikadai, and Inojin for as long as I could remember. And we’d get into all kinds of bullshit. Mitsuki, mostly. He was my uncle, to put it simply. Minato and Kakashi had him, using Sakura as a donor. Though since we were the same age, the relationship was more equal than anything. Inojin, on the other hand, was a little more tricky. We were cousins, but he had some type of superiority complex. My dad said it was because he was Neji’s kid--that was the only explanation he’d give me, though. As if that meant something.

“Good to be home, I guess,” I muttered to myself and pulled on my jacket. I grabbed the house keys Haku had given me and headed downstairs to the front door.

Things looked vaguely familiar, but the town itself had expanded in the years I’d been gone. They added a mall, and I think that’s what made people start flocking to this place. Then you’ve got my dad’s video game that’s gained a lot of attention from nerds and hipsters--so they started popping up as well.

I walked the streets for a few minutes, unsure of where I was actually going till I turned a corner immediately recognized the street.

_Project Tsuki No Me_ was Gaara and Sasuke’s body modification studio. Tattoos, piercings, and just about anything else people would want, those two could deliver. As soon as I walked through the door, I can face to face with devious, bright eyes.

“Surprise, surprise, he’s returned,” Shikadai grinned from behind the reception counter. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

“Since when did you work here?”

“I needed something to do and this is the only place I can work without a uniform,” He leaned back in the chair and smirked. “When did you get into town?”

“My mom dropped me off a couple hours ago,” I chewed on my lip and took in his full appearance. Damn, he’s really grown up. His ears were pierced and his hair was down his back at this point, unlike the ponytail he’d sported before I left. “This is the first place I came to.”

“I see,” He stared at me for a moment before his eyes drifted towards the door. “Looks like someone’s been following you.”

I turned around and saw an orange cat sitting on the other side of the glass door. Kurama--I’d almost forgotten about him. That cat was my best friend when I was a baby. Actually, he was more like a dog. Whenever someone approached the house, he would meow and growl until he figured out who it was, we’d play fetch in the backyard, and he knew almost every command an ordinary dog would.

I opened the door and let him in.

“Sorry about forgettin’ you, little guy,” I chuckled and scratched his head.

“He still loves you, it seems,” Shikadai left his post and stood beside me. Looks like he was taller than me, too. Things really have changed.

“Of course, he does,” I said. “So--what’s been goin’ on since I left? Anyone get pregnant?”

“Nah, nothing like that’s happened, but things are different,” He told me. “Actually, a few of us are going to Inojin’s place to watch movies. I’m sure it’d be a surprise if I walked in with you.”

“What time? I have dinner at five.”

“Just show up whenever. I think Mitsuki’s already over there. We all pretty much show up when we can. Movies will start once everyone’s in, though.”

“Alright--I think I’ll be able to make it. No promises, though.”

 

~~

 

“Holy fuck! When did you get in town?!” Mitsuki threw his arms around me and squeezed before pulling away abruptly and narrowing his eyes at me. “And why the hell didn’t you text me, first?”

“Element of surprise?” I muttered.

So far, it was only Mitsuki and Inojin were there. Shikadai was probably still at the shop.

“So, who else is showin’ up?” I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked further into the home. Looks like they moved since last time. This place was even more complex than the last. That wasn’t surprising, given Inojin’s mom’s expensive taste.

“Shikadai and Sarada should be here soon,” Mitsuki told me. “In the meantime, sit. I want to know all about what's been going on with you.”

“Jack shit.”

“Like I believe that,” he scoffed, visibly looking me over for the second time since I walked in the door. Truth be told, it was a little unsettling. Not only because we were family, but because his eyes were unlike anyone else's I'd ever seen. They were only contacts, but they still captured you. “You got taller.”

“Not as tall as Shikadai,” I muttered.

“Oh? And does that get to you, Mr. Big Man?”

He leaned into me and I swallowed thickly. This was definitely getting weird. But maybe he was just excited to see me. 

“Doesn't bother me. But I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to be the tallest.”

“False,” Inojin finally butted into the conversation. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“Don’t worry, Boruto, I’m sure you’re a good size,” Mitsuki snickered and it took me a moment to think about the potential double meaning in that statement. 

Man, why was he actin’ so weird?

“So, which would you guys like?” Inojin held up two unfamiliar bottles in his hand. “Patron or hpnotiq?”

“Wait, what?” I furrowed my eyebrows and both of them laughed. “Isn’t that alcohol?”

“What’s wrong? You don’t drink?” Mitsuki asked.

To be honest, I never had the chance to drink. I’d had sips of beer in the past that a couple of my friends would pass around and shared, but it was nearly impossible to buy beer where I was unless you were friends with someone who was of age--which was rare--or someone with a fake--which was basically unheard of. Still, I couldn’t let them know that, especially when Inojin opened bottle of blue liquid and took a swig without even flinching.

“Stop showing off,” Mitsuki scoffed. 

“What?” Inojin grinned. “It’s my favorite.”

“Right,” He rolled his eyes dismissively. “I suppose we’ll have both. Did you have a mixer?”

“There’s orange juice, a few sodas, some hot chocolate, and a ton of tea,” He said. “My dad hides all of the good chasers.”

“Those are fine. Just bring them all out,” Mitsuki licked his lips as Inojin set the bottles down on the table in front of us and walked back into the kitchen. “So, are you here for good?”

“Looks like it,” I mumbled. I brought half of my wardrobe here and my mom was sending the rest to me within the next couple of weeks, along with a few of my other belongings. So, I guess I was here indefinitely.

“It’s good to have you back, though,” Mitsuki picked up the bottle of blue liquid and opened it. “I missed you.”

“Hm?”

“What?”

“You...missed me?” Funny, he was never so direct with his feelings before. I guess we all grew up.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Er, no--I just--”

“I don’t know when the others will get here, so we can start drinking, now,” Inojin said as he waltzed back into the room. “I’ll just break something else out if we run out.”

“Aren’t you worried?” I asked him. “What if your dad catches you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” He waived the idea away. “My parents barely touch the bar, they're too busy fucking every other day and buying clothes the next. Let me tell you, there’s nothing worse than walking in on your parents in bed.”

“I believe you,” Mitsuki chuckled. “Boruto--here.”

He’s poured a drink into a plastic shot cup that was on the table and pushed it towards me.

“Take that.”

“A shot?” Inojin raised an eyebrow. “You’re gonna give him a shot for his first drink? Really?”

“It’s not like he can’t handle it. He’s Boruto Uzumaki,” He said my name as if it were reason enough. “He can take it.”

“Yeah,” I picked up the shot cup. “I can take it.”

Without much further thinking, I tossed the shot back and swallowed it whole before coughing from the burn.

 

~~

 

“It’s okay, my dad will pick me up,” Mitsuki told me as he shove the key into my front door while easily supporting my weight. I didn’t expect to be this trashed, but after the first shot, the rest quickly followed after. Especially once Sarada showed up--with her boyfriend, a guy named Karai who looked a few years older than us. After than, the night quickly became a blur and Shikadai and Mitsuki were carrying me home a couple hours later. Shikadai helped carry me about three quarters of the way before he broke off and went home.

We opened the door and the whole house was dark. He helped me inside and asked if I had the same bedroom as before.

“Nah, new room,” My voice sounded so distant and I couldn’t pick up my head to look at him for very long, but I still felt good. It was like this vibration coursing through me. “Go up.”

“Up stairs? That makes things a little more difficult,” He snickered and we were moving again.

It was a good thing my parents were asleep at this point. My dad always told me stories about his high school days and the way they’d party, so he’d probably be more understanding if he walked out and saw me like this. Haku, on the other hand, would ground me for a month easily. 

Once we got into my room, I dropped down to the bed and let out a lengthy sigh.

“So,” Mitsuki shut my bedroom door and turned on the light. “Did you have fun, Boruto?”

“Hm,” My eyes fluttered and I tossed him a lazy grin. “Is this drunk?”

“You’re a lightweight,” He smiled. “So, you may very well be drunk. Or you might just be tipsy. You’ll know tomorrow, honestly.”

“Mitsuki.”

“Yes?”

“How long has she been with that guy?” I glanced over at him while he made his way to the bed and peeled off his jacket.

“Karai?” Mitsuki raised his eyebrow. “Why? Are you still crushing on Sarada?”

“What’s he got that I don’t?”

“You’ve been gone for years, Boruto,” He reached over and unzipped my jacket for me and pulled it off, tossing it to the chair with his own. Then he went for my shoes. “Karai’s advantage is that he’s been here and he went for Sarada as soon as he saw her.” He paused momentarily. “And I guess it doesn’t hurt that he’s got a big cock.”

“What?!”

“Volume,” He hissed. “Sit up, I need to get your shirt.”

“You’re tellin’ me they’ve--done it?” I sat up and let him pull off my shirt.

“What are you, twelve?” He scoffed before a short silence hit us, then he raised his eyebrows. “No--you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?”

He laughed.

“Wait, you’re not?” 

“I haven’t been a virgin since I was eleven,” He chuckled. “This guy asked me out on a date and we hit it off well. A little while later, I was on my back at the park on the jungle gym at midnight.”

“So--it was a guy? I didn’t know you rolled that way.”

“Don’t tell me it’s shocking for you,” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Sexual orientation is something I never thought much of.”

“Now, you’re sounding like Haku.”

“Am I?” He grinned. “Cool.”

“So--did it hurt?”

“Why don’t you find out?” He said and I swear he was suggesting something, but that was impossible. We were related for fucksake. 

“What? Uh--”

“You’re an attractive guy, anyone would be happy to hop on you. I mean, you’ve only been here for a day and I’ve thought about fucking you multiple times.”

“Excuse me?” Did he really just say that?

“Can you blame me? You’ve grown into quite the looker,” He said. “And we’re not blood-related or anything.”

“You don’t know that. Grandpa Minato and Grandpa Kakashi never told us whose sperm they used.”

“They told me, though,” He shrugged. “Hatake blood is a hell of a thing, apparently I look just like one of my second cousins.”

“Mitsuki, we can’t--”

“I wasn’t suggesting it, I was just telling you what was on my mind,” He stated. “I’m aware that the chances of us ever actually having sex are very slim, don’t worry.”

He looked at his phone.

“Looks like me dad is here,” He looked at me and we made eye contact. “I’ll get you a glass of water before a head out, make sure to drink the whole thing before you go to sleep, alright?”

“Sure,” I swallowed, unsure of what else to say. What more could I say? My uncle wanted to have sex with me and openly admitted it. 

“Goodnight, Boruto,” He smiled, standing up and picking up his jacket. “I’ll see you around.”

 

~~

 

The downside to being a light-sleeper is that the tiniest bumps have the potential to wake me up out of the deepest sleep. And that’s what happened tonight. My eyes popped open suddenly and fell on the digital clock on the nightstand. It was nearly three in the morning and I could hear bumping. 

_ What the fuck? _

I sat up slowly and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. My vision was still a little wonky and paired with the fact that I was still half-asleep, I was basically a zombie. I picked up the glass of water Mitsuki had left and chugged half of it before standing up and stretching.

_ Man, this room was creepy. I guess I’ll have to go to the store tomorrow and buy decorations, I couldn’t stay in a room with this type of vibe.  _

I stepped out into the hallway and strained my ears for the noise. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs somewhere. Both my room and my parents’ room were upstairs and I was pretty sure they were still asleep. Mitsuki would’ve left at around midnight, so that raised the question as to who’s actually snooping around my house.

Just then, I saw Kurama creep out of my parents’ room.

_ Great, there goes that possibility. _

I gripped the railing for support and started down the stairs slowly, paying close attention to each step that I took so I wouldn’t fall. It was pitch black, except for the dim light coming from the kitchen. I held my breath and crept towards it, balling my hands into fists.

What would I actually do if someone was breaking in? I couldn’t fight, I didn’t have a weapon, and I was just a scrawny kid. Part of me wanted to go back to bed. It was better to get robbed rather than killed, in my opinion. But I also thought about my dad and Haku. What if they got hurt? What if they were the ones who heard the noise and came down? They definitely wouldn’t turn back around and go to bed.

_ I had to be brave. _

I peeked around the corner into the kitchen and my heart stopped.

They were awake. From where I was standing, I could only see Haku’s backside and a flash of blonde in front of him. Both of them seemed to be naked and--my dad was bent over the kitchen counter, groaning with his head down. Haku was holding his hips and thrusting forward--thrusting into him.

They were having fucking sex! And in the middle of the kitchen, of all places! I felt my stomach turn and pursed my lips. My hands began to clam up and the desire to go back to bed got stronger--but my feet wouldn’t move. I remained where I was, watching from the shadows as Haku fucked my dad like a ragdoll.

_ This is so fucking wrong. _

Just then, my dad let out a whimper that broke me out of my trance. I staggered backwards and scurried back upstairs to my room, nearly tripping over Kurama in the process. I shut the door behind myself after letting the cat in and leaned against the wall.

_ Holy shit. _

I never really thought about how they had sex. I mean, no one likes to think about their parents in bed. But--Haku was so feminine. Not exactly flamboyant, but he wore a dress every other day and even started hormone replacement therapy when I was a baby. I knew he was gender neutral, but I just assumed he’d want to take the woman’s role in bed.

_ What are you doing? Why are you even thinking about this? Just get it out of your head! _

I raised my fists and pounded my temples in an attempt to clear my mind of the image, but it only worsened it. I started thinking about the different positions, how it felt to be inside of someone--and I started to think about Haku.

“This is wrong,” I said, earning a meow from Kurama as he settled down at the foot of my bed. “I can’t think about this. I...I need air.”

I tugged on clothes as quickly and as quietly as possible. When I opened the window, the cat picked up his head and made another noise.

“I’ll be back in a little bit, Kurama,” I muttered, rubbing behind his ears before I hoisted myself up on the windowsill. “Just--stay.”

It wasn’t a far drop. The house was three stories, including the basement, but that was underground. I jumped and landed in the bushes right below my window (and got pricked by a bunch of stupid thorns). Once I was on my feet, I dusted myself off and started down the sidewalk.


	2. Jealousy

Saying Myoboku was different at night was an understatement. When I was a child, I wasn’t allowed to leave our front yard unless my dad or Haku was with me--there were a handful of times in which Mitsuki and I could walk to the store for snacks, but that was it. I stepped onto the main street and swallowed, watching people slump about. I was unsure as to whether or not these people were going to work or if they were just nightowls who had nothing better to do. Maybe they were drunk? My brain was still a little foggy, so I could sympathize.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked aimlessly. There was no real destination. I just needed to get out of the house. I couldn’t go back to bed--not while I knew Haku and my dad were fucking in the kitchen. And I didn’t want to do anything to draw their attention. The best thing I could do was leave. 

I turned a corner and saw two people in an alleyway. One of them was crouched down, the other had his hands planted on a wall and--I guess they were involved in some sort of sexual activity. And I froze. Just like I did before. I couldn’t see the person on their knees very well, I just saw a head bobbing rhythmically while the guy let his head fall back. Then, he started moving faster and holding the person’s face. I licked my dry lips and hide behind the corner. Peaking on them was different than peaking on my parents--it was less creepy.

“Oh, fuck,” I head the guy say. “Oh FUCK!” 

He jerked forward and I heard the other person start to cough. The man pulled out while panting and his head draped forward lazily.

Just as he was about to turn away, the person on their knees gripped his pants and stood up, “Uh-uh, you need to pay.”

“C’mon, why not call it a birthday gift?” He snickered.

“Pay up,” The person--the guy said. “I was down there for an hour, we agreed to ten minutes.”

“And what if I don’t pay?” He asked. “What’re you gonna do? Tell on me?”

“I need the money, Kiba,” He said. “You can’t do me like this.”

“I can do what I want,” Kiba turned away from him again and this time the other male jerked him back harshly. Kiba retaliated by swinging and hitting him in the face. And that’s when I stepped in.

“Hey!” I shouted and immediately bit my tongue. Damn it, why did I have to say something? This was none of my business and they were complete strangers, but there was no need for violence. Especially when one of the guys was clearly bigger.

Both of them turned towards me and they looked initially startled, but Kiba smirked and shook his head.

“It’s just a fuckin’ kid,” I heard him mutter. “Hey, listen, get outta here! Ain’t it your bedtime? This is between adults.”

He stepped away from the other male and shook his head.

“I’ll see you around, man.”

“You can’t fucking leave, that’s money that I really need. Do you know how many other clients I could’ve had in this time? I could’ve made double what I’m asking for.”

“You’re not getting a penny from me,” Kiba growled, kneeing him in the stomach. Once the smaller guy was doubled over, Kiba struck him in the bed and started walking away again.

“You can’t do that!” I shouted, running towards them. Kiba turned towards me and caught my jacket, bringing me closer. Once we were officially face to face, I was able to take in all of his features and remember them. If it came down to it, I’d be happy to go to the police with this. Suddenly, his eyes softened and he looked almost--confused.

I tried to squirm away from him, but he held on to the fabric tightly and stood frozen.

“Let go of me,” I growled.

“You…you look…” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Who the hell are you, kid?”

“I said let go!”

“I asked you a question!” He screamed.

“None of your damn business,” I said through clenched teeth. But he was looking at me funny and I didn’t trust it. Especially not the way he looked me in the eyes so intensely.

“You can’t be…” He scoffed. “I’ll be damned.”

“Let go!” I kicked him in the crotch and that got him to let go. Hell, it got him on the ground, rolling on his back in agony. I took the opportunity and grip the other stranger’s arm and yank him up with as much strength as I could. He wasn’t as heavy as he looked, I was able to support his weight on my shoulders and quickly walk him out of the alley.

He was breathing heavily when we stepped back onto the main street and mumbling about his money.

I glanced back to make sure Kiba wasn’t following us before I said anything.

“You don’t need that money,” I said. “You’ll be fine without it.”

“You don’t know me, kid,” His words were slurred. “Why the hell did you help me?”

“It wasn’t fair,” I said. “No one deserves to get hit. I couldn’t let him do that to you. Listen, I’ll take you home. Where do you live?”

“Where are your parents?”

“Where do you live?”

“Where ever I drop,” He told me and I stopped in my tracks.

“Wait--are you telling me you’re homeless?” 

He chuckled, “You sound surprised. I’m sure I’m not the first homeless prostitute you’ve met around here. This place is a cesspool.”

“Well, I can’t leave you out here for that guy to find you,” I stopped in a brightly lit area and lowered him onto a bench. “What’s your name?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me.”

He swallowed and looked up at me, “My name is Obito. Happy?”

He looked up at me weakly and scratched the back of his head. Now that I could get a good look at him, he didn’t look at small as I thought he was. I could tell he was older, but I couldn’t exactly pinpoint his age. He had to be around my dad’s age--maybe a little bit older? I inhaled slowly and looked around.

I couldn’t leave him here on the streets. He was still in obvious pain and that guy could walk by any minute.

“Obito,” I repeated. “Cool--I’m Boruto.”

“Boruto?” He chuckled. “Strange name.”

“I’m named after my uncle,” I told him, shrugging. “So, uh--you’re a...prostitute?”

He didn’t look like a prostitute. Aside from his messy hair, everything else about him seemed too clean cut. He was wearing obviously expensive clothes and the way he carried himself lead me to believe he’d come from somewhere.

“Well, Boruto,” He stood up with a groan. “Thanks for saving me. But--I really should get going. I’ve got work to do.”

“But you’re hurt.”

“I’ve been through worse,” He said. “That guy was nothing. If he’d had a weapon, maybe I would’ve broken a sweat.”

“What if he comes looking for you?”

“He most likely will,” He scratched his head. “I can take care of myself. Contrary to what you might believe, I can do just fine without a twelve year old’s protection.”

“Actually, I’m fourteen.”

“Shouldn’t you be home right now? You could get in trouble for being out this late.”

“And you could get into trouble for prostitution.”

“Fair enough.”

“Listen...why don’t you come to my house?” I’d been out for about an hour at this point, I doubted my parents were still awake and every fiber of my being told me not to leave this guy alone. “We’ll get you some food and you can take a shower in my bathroom.”

“Didn’t your parents teach you not to talk to strangers? Let alone invite sex workers to your house at almost five in the morning?”

“Are you some type of serial killer?”

“I could be.”

“Well,” I pursed my lips. “I guess I’ll have to take my chances.”

 

~~

 

They were definitely asleep when we got there. All of the light were, once again, off and their bedroom door was shut. I brought straight up to my room and pulled out a few t-shirts and pajama pants for him. While he showered, I washed his clothes (thankfully the laundry room was in the basement, so I could start it without worrying about them hearing) and made him something to eat. Haku taught me how to cook a little when I was a kid, so I was able to whip together a hot sub sandwich and some soup for Obito.

In any other instance, my mental self would have been kicking my ass for inviting a stranger into my house while my parents slept. Especially on my first day back, but it was freezing outside and he was in poor shape. If he turned out to be a crazed lunatic, then I’d get what’s coming to me when he chopped me up. Still, something about him seemed--safe.

I walked into my room holding the tray to see him sitting on my bed in a pair of boxers and one of my bigger t-shirts. My mouth immediately went dry and it took a moment to search for things to say.

“Uh--your clothes are in the wash,” I cleared my throat. “You can rest until they’re ready and--I brought you some food.”

“You didn’t have to do all of that,” He said. “I would've been just as happy with a granola bar or something.”

“You’re the guest,” I set the tray on my desk. “You can have whatever you like.”

“You’re kind,” He smirked. “It almost makes me hopeful for the next generation. Um, this is a nice place. But--the room is a little bland.”

“I just moved back today,” I explained. “My dads added this room for me and I haven’t done any decorating, yet. But I’m aware of how boring it looks. I was thinkin’ I’d paint the room black and red--maybe add a few posters.”

I noticed his eyes shifting towards the tray of food and I laughed.

“You can eat it, y’know,” I said to him. “It’s all for you.”

“Thank you,” He reached for it and pulled it into his lap.

While he ate, I watched him and wondered if now would be the best time to ask him questions. For instance, if he knew that guy from before.

“Kiba,” I said. “That was the guy’s name, right? What happened?”

Obito scarfed down half of the sandwich on a matter of seconds before answering me, “He’s just a client. I had a deal going with him, he violated it, I needed the money--it’s really nothing I should be talking to a kid about.”

“I’m old enough,” I watched him finish the sandwich.

“Fourteen isn’t old enough to drive, let alone hear about a prostitute’s schedule,” He shrugged. He moved on to the sandwich quickly and I found myself wondering when the last time he’d eaten was. If he was homeless and trading sexual favors for money, how well off could he actually be? Of course, I couldn’t let him stay with me forever, but the idea of letting him go was something I tried to actively dismiss. 

“I hope he’s not a regular.”

“Then you’ll be severely disappointed,” He said careless. He didn’t move on to the soup. Instead, he set the tray aside and turned towards me as I sat next to him on the bed. A thick moment of silence passed through us and I had to physically tear my eyes away from him.

“You can sleep in here if you want,” I said. “I can lock my door and they won’t come in, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Are you not worried about getting into trouble?”

“Nah, they’re not that scary,” Now, my mom was another story. She could get plenty scary if she truly thought I was in danger. Haku and my dad could, as well, but it was easier to reason with them. Especially Haku, with as big a heart as he had.

_ I wonder what else is big…?  _

_No! Stop thinking those thoughts, Boruto. They’re disgusting. He’s the man who raised you, for fuckssake--he’s your fucking dad!_ But I couldn’t get the image out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. It was like it was etched into my brain.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Obito’s hand cupping my member through my pants and squeezing, making me gasp.

“What are you…?” I tried to get the words out, but then he started massaging me.

“I don’t fuck kids,” He told me while his hand worked. “But I can offer a handjob, since you’re obviously in the mood.”

“What? I am?” I looked down at my lap and noticed the bulge, though it hadn’t been there before. Was that from thinking of Haku? “Oh, that’s not--”

“It’s not a big deal, you shouldn’t last very long,” He hooked a finger on the waistband of my pajama pants.

“Obito, I don’t need you to do this.”

“Think of it as repayment for the shower and food. Look, if you’d rather have a blow job--I’m sure we can compromise,” He got down on his knees between my legs. “I won’t suck you, but you can cum in my mouth. That’s the best I’ll do.”

“Obito, stop.”

“Why?” He stared up at me in confusion. “Isn’t this any fourteen year old’s dream? You can’t say you’re not into it when you’re standing at attention in front of me.”

“I don’t want it,” I looked him in the eye and tried my best to convey that with just a look.

He broke eye contact and sighed, “Alright, suite yourself.”

He stood up and my eyes shifted around the room quickly before I stood, too. I left abruptly to get more clean sheets for him, all the while thinking about what had just happened. 

I hadn’t had those kinds of thoughts in years--I guess because I’ve been living with my mom for so long. But now that I think of it….I did say bizarre things on the subject when I was a kid…

 

~~Flashback, age 5~~

 

_ “You have to get to sleep, doll,” Haku cooed, pulling back my sheets. I shook my head and clung to him tightly. _

_ “I don’t wanna sleep in here, I wanna sleep with you!” I buried my head in his shoulder. _

_ “Not tonight, sweetie,” He ran a hand through my hair. “You have to sleep in your own bed..” _

_ “But why? You and daddy always sleep together. Why can’t I sleep with you, too?” _

_ “There’s no room, Boruto.” _

_ “Then we’ll kick daddy out! Why does he always get to sleep with you? It’s not fair!” I couldn’t see why he wouldn’t let me sleep with them. Daddy didn’t even like to cuddle and he always hogged the covers. “I wanna sleep with you.” _

_ “Maybe tomorrow night. Daddies want to sleep alone tonight.” _

_ “When do I get to marry you and sleep with you every night?” I asked as he laid me down in bed. “I wanna do the stuff daddy does with you.” _

_ “No you don’t, Boruto,” He told me. “Daddy and I are grown-ups. By the time you’re a grown-up, you won’t want me. I promise.” _

_ “Yes, I will! When I’m a grown-up, I’m gonna steal you from daddy and we’ll be able to sleep together forever,” I hated sleeping in my own room. Especially when there was plenty of room for me in daddy and Haku’s bed. And if we kicked daddy out, there would be even more room. _

_ “Well,” Haku pulled the sheets up over my body. “I look forward to the showdown that day entails. But until then--you should sleep here. That way it’ll stay warm for your dad, okay?” _

_ He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. When he pulled away I puckered my lips and stared up at him. _

_ “Hm? Is there something else you’d like?” He raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and nuzzled my nose before placing a soft peck on my cheek. “How ‘bout that?” _

_ I kept staring at him with my lips puckered, fighting back a smile. _

_ “No? Okay...how about…” He kissed my chin quickly. “Is that it?” _

_ “No, silly! It’s my lips. I wanna kiss you like daddy kisses you.” _

_ “Oh! You mean…” He leaned down slowly and pecked my puckered lips. “How ‘bout that?” _

_ “Thank you!” _

_ “Of course, sweetheart,” He smoothed his hand through my hair and stared at me for a moment before sighing. “Now, time for bed. You’ve got your first day of school tomorrow.” _

_ “Are you taking me?” _

_ “Me and daddy are both taking you,” He grinned. “But you’ve got to get to sleep, okay?” _

_ My bedroom door cracked open and my dad poked his head in, chewing on something profusely. Haku glanced back at him before standing up.  _

_ “Goodnight, kiddo,” My dad said, stepping up to my bed. He leaned down in an attempt to kiss me and I leaned away. “Ey, what’s the big idea?” _

_ “I hate you, daddy.” _

_ “Hm?” He straightened up, clearly offended. “And why the hell is that?” _

_ “Language, Naruto,” Haku whispered, chuckling. _

_ “Because you won’t let me sleep with Haku!” _

_ “Is that so?” He wrinkled his nose and stared down at me with a funny look on his head. “Well, in that case...I think I’ll be leaving now. No kiss for Boruto. No kisses ever again.” _

_ Wait, never again? I never said I never wanted any kisses from him again. That wasn’t what I was saying! _

_ “No, wait!” I sat up. “I’ll let you kiss me. But you have to have this cheek.” I pointed to my cheek and he leaned forward. _

_ “Where?” _

_ “This one,” I pressed my finger to it. _

_ “Where?” He repeated leaning forward more. _

_ “This--” I was cut off when he kissed the opposite cheek and buried his face in my neck. _

_ “Goodnight, little guy,” Dad muttered. He and Haku walked to the bedroom door and looked back at me one last time before closing the door. _

_ “I don’t care what they say,” I muttered. “I’m gonna marry Haku when I’m big.” _

 

~Present time~

 

I woke up the next morning to an empty room. Obito fell asleep on the floor last night. He said he didn’t sleep in other people’s beds, especially not if he wasn’t having sex with them. He fell asleep pretty quickly, actually. Which supported my theory that he could literally drop where ever he was. 

I bolted out of bed and ran out my door. When I got downstairs, my dad and Haku were already in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Good morning!” Haku greeted me cheerfully from the stove. Seeing him brought back memories of my childhood. He was wearing that same pink apron that he wore when I was a kid and his hair was pulled back into a fishtail braid. I came up behind him and peered over his shoulder. “It’s your favorite. Blueberry pancakes.”

“What’s the occasion?” I asked him.

“Ain’t it obvious?” My dad exclaimed. “It’s your first breakfast back home! We’re pullin’ all the stops.”

I glanced over at the table. Eggs, toast, muffins, pancakes, bacon, and two other dishes that were covered. At first, I wondered just how we were all going to finish this--but then I remembered that my dad could eat anyone under the table.

_ But what about Obito?  _

He must’ve sneaked out before they woke up. There was no trace of him, aside from the shirt I’d given him lying on my bed.

“Wow, thanks,” I said. “This is--this is a lot of stuff.”

“Well, you’ll need your energy,” Haku said. “We’re having a welcome-home party for you today!”

“A party?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “For me? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Everyone’s comin’, too!” Dad shouted. God, I forgot how much he loved to hear his own voice. “Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi....”

“So, all the old people?”

“Old is hardly the word I’d use,” Haku chuckled. “Well, maybe Kakashi. But he looks good for his age. After breakfast, I want you to go up and get dressed. Okay?”

“Sure,” I watched dad walk behind the counter and it reminded me of the other day. When I saw the two of them--getting busy in the kitchen. Man, here comes that feeling, again. Only this time, I could place the word for it. But that didn’t make it any less confusing. Why did I feel this way when I say the two of them together? Where did it come from?

_ Why did I feel this...this **jealousy**? _


	3. Welcome home

“I’m not surprised, this place is filled with prostitutes and shit,” Mitsuki flicked his wrist in dismissal and...not going to lie, the way he was so quick to pass it off as nothing bothered me a little bit. The parents were all upstairs drinking in the living room, so we moved down to the basement to talk. “Better make sure he didn’t steal anything. If he was homeless, he probably took something of value before he snuck out.”

“I don’t think he’d do that,” I said. “He seemed different. He was nice.”

“Yeah? Did you end up using him?” He raised his eyebrow. That didn’t sound right at all.

“He’s a human being, you don’t use people,” I muttered, folding my arms across my chest. Shikadai leaned against me and groaned tiredly before shutting his eyes.

“What does it matter?” He asked. “He met a guy last night. The guy’s gone, now. My only concern is that he doesn’t rope you into any trouble.”

“Weren’t you listening? It’s too late for that,” Mitsuki rolled his eyes. “He was almost got beat up because of him. What was that other guy’s name, again?”

“Man, I forgot,” Not going to lie, my memory wasn’t the best. When I was a kid, I apparently fell down the stairs a lot because I wanted to follow Haku wherever he went. That’s when they decided I should have a room on the first floor. But I’m pretty sure my brain’s forever rattled because of it. “Kido or something like that. It doesn’t really matter, to be honest. If I never see that guy again, it’ll be too soon.”

“You don’t need to associate with such people, anyway,” Inojin said. “Only you would sleep with a prostitute on your first day back.”

“I didn’t sleep with him!”

“Right,” Mitsuki cooed. “You’re the virgin, no need to remind us.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” My mom told me not to think too hard about what others thought. Sure, I slipped up from time to time, but I tried to follow that notion as much as I possibly could.

“Nothing,” Shikadai said. “I’m gonna go get a beer.”

“Hm?” I watched him stand up and walk upstairs. “Is he going to steal one from upstairs?”

“He doesn’t need to,” Inojin wrinkled his nose. “His dad lets him drink whenever he wants, as long as he’s responsible about it.”

“Responsible?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Weird, right?” Inojin scoffed. “If it were anyone but Shikadai, that plan would’ve backfired a long time ago.”

“So, you didn’t do anything with him?” Mitsuki asked me. “Nothing at all?”

“Why’re you so hung up on who Boruto’s doing things with?” Inojin asked. “It’s a strange thing to be obsessed with.”

“Healthy curiosity.”

“No,” I said. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to see Obito again. I just wanted to be sure that he was okay and that guy hadn’t caught up with him. I was also afraid of others doing the same thing to him--he seemed to be used to people treating him like that.

“You’re thinking pretty hard about him,” Mitsuki said. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Whatever,” I rolled my eyes. “Can we change the subject?”

“Don’t be so hypersensitive, could have a heart attack,” Mitsuki chuckled. “If you’re so into him, why don’t you go find him? Just don’t tell Shikadai where you’re going.”

“I’m not--” I was cut off by footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up as Sarada’s face came into view. “Oh, hey!”

“My dads got you a gift,” Sarada said in that monotone voice that took me back to our childhood. “It’s a laptop.”

“Wow, so much for the element of surprise,” I raised my eyebrows. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Sarada scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“She doesn’t bring him around the parents,” Inojin told me. “He’s an older dude and Sasuke doesn’t like him very much.”

“Because the thought of me growing up is oh so painful for them,” Sarada was starting to remind me of Temari, Shikadai’s mom. I sometimes forgot they were related. Shikadai’s parents got divorce a few months after he was born and she moved halfway across the world to get away from Mr. Nara, but she came back every other year for Christmas and stayed for as long as Gaara and Shikadai wanted her to, which was never more than a week before she started to get snappy.

“Well, at least you’ll get to spend more time hanging out,” I grinned. Instead of disappearing every five minutes to make out somewhere.

“Whatever.”

“You might be interested in knowing that Boruto had a run-in with a prostitute last night,” Mitsuki snickered, as if he were so happy to spill my business.

“What?!” She raised her eyebrows and leaned forward. “When was this?”

“I didn’t do what you think I did.”

“After the party,” Inojin said. “He even slept over.”

Christ, when did these guys turn into dicks?

Sarada’s eyes shifted towards me and I couldn’t exactly read her facial expression. It was sharp, for one thing--maybe skeptical? Or maybe she was jealous? Was that a possibility? She hadn’t even looked twice at me up until now. 

“I didn’t sleep with him,” I told her. “I just gave him somewhere to crash for the night. He was gone when I woke up. And before you suggest anything--nothing was stolen. I checked.”

“Hey, I’m not drawing the assumption that you’ve got enough skills to get laid,” She said. “You’re too much of a kid.”

“A kid?” I was older than all of them, what the hell was she talking about?

“Only the trashiest hooker would grab a kid,” She mumbled. “And we can all still smell the breast milk on your breath, junior.”

Well, she turned out to be a major bitch. Good to know.

“I see,” I narrowed my eyes at her for a moment before standing up. I walked upstairs without looking twice at them and walked into the kitchen to see Shikadai leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand.

“Had enough?” He raised an eyebrow.

“When did they turn into assholes?”

“Right when high school hit,” He told me. “They’ve steadily gotten more and more bitchier over the semester. Last year was so much easier to deal with, high school is a drag.”

“I feel bad for you.”

“Spare me your sympathy,” He shrugged. “You live here, which means you’re gonna be forced to endure it as well.”

“Well, at least we’ll have each other.”

He didn’t say anything else. And when I looked up at him, he was smiling with his lips on the brim of his bottle and his eyes cast down. 

“What?” I asked, making him snap his eyes up at me.

“Oh, nothing. But you’re right. It’d be nice to have someone else around. So, what’s the plan, then? Are we going back down there?”

I glanced over at the door leading to the basement, “I’m in no rush.”

“How about we step out, then?” He asked. “Everyone up here is already drunk and it’d be nice to get some fresh air.”

That sounded like a solid plan to me. We were able to literally walk past the parents without them even turning their heads to see where we were going. When we got outside, the cool December air hit my cheeks.

Quit thinking about him. He’s fine. It’s not that cold out.

“So, other than that, how’ve things been since you got back? You didn’t have a hangover from last night, did you?”

“Nah,” I shook my head. “No hangover. I just kind of--took a walk. That’s when I met Obito.”

“Right--the guy,” He nodded and I was relieved that he didn’t refer to him as a prostitute or a hooker--as if that was all he was. “Look, I get that you’ve got a big heart and all--you’ve always been this way. But you’ve got to be more careful. You had no idea who that guy was and you invited him into your home. It’s one thing to put yourself in danger, but what about your parents?”

“He wasn’t like that.”

“How do you know? Do you know how gullible we are at this age? It’s easy to lie to kids, especially when you live that life. I’m not making any assumptions about the guy, but remember that you only knew him for a couple of hours.”

“Yeah--you’re right.”

“Sure, I am,” He chuckled and grinned. He was growing a slight mustache. Not one of the awkward, creepy ones that people our age sported. He actually looked a lot like his dad.

“So, is there any real destination?”

“Maybe,” He sighed. “But I’m just kind of letting my feet take me where they want.”

We kept walking for another few minutes before a noise behind us made me hesitate. We were probably a  few blocks away from the downtown area and this is the part of Myoboku I found myself in last night.

“Keep walking,” Shikadai latched an arm around mine and tugged me forward to keep my feet moving. “Don’t give them any reason to let on that we know they’re following.”

“What?”

“I know a diner that’s open nearby,” He said. “We’ll stop there. Just don’t look back.”

“What’s going on?” I whispered.

“Downtown’s dangerous sometimes,” Shikadai said. “But this isn’t necessarily downtown, so I assumed we’d be fine. They must’ve had some business here. Troublesome.”

Business? Who were these people?

“Hey!” A voice made us both stop. Shikadai sighed and we turned around. I didn’t recognize the man. He had a charming look to him, almost as friendly as Obito’s. “You two really shouldn’t be out here at this time of night. It’s dangerous.”

“Was that you following us?” Shikadai asked.

The man shook his head, “Whoever it was turned the corner right when I stepped out of my shop. I figured they were up to no good when I saw them following you.”

He kept his eyes on my the entire time before squinting slightly, “You’re Haku’s son, aren’t you?”

This guy knew Haku?

“Boruto,” Shikadai grunted. “And it’s best to ask someone’s name before slapping a label on them.”

“Sorry,” The man said, blushing. “I’m Sasori. Pleasure to meet you, Boruto.”

“Thanks for havin’ our back,” Shikadai said.

~~

 

“Did you know our dads almost dated?” Shikadai asked me, pulling something out of his pocket. He picked up a lighter off of the reception desk and placed the object between his lips. Wait, he was smoking. As he lit it, I watched closely.

“Hm? Which ones?”

“Yes,” He held his breath and held it out to me. “Do you smoke weed?”

“Oh, uh--no…”

“Ah,” He pulled back and brought it back to his lips. “Sorry. Anyway, my dad was telling me about some of his childhood. Apparently high school for them was crazy. They went to that academy in the next town over.”

“I know, Haku told me.”

“Did he tell you about everything that happened?”

“Well, er--no.”

“My dad’s pretty good at retelling stories when he’s stoned,” Shikadai said.  The room started to fill up with the smell of what I was assuming was weed. “Apparently he used to like Naruto, back before your dads even met. They both ended up dating other people, but that didn’t stop them from having sex once or twice.”

“Your dad told you that?!”

“Eh, I was able to fill in a few blanks on my own,” He took another puff. “He didn’t tell me everything--I had a feeling there were some things that just were best forgotten. But can you imagine, though? If we’d ended up as brothers?”

“Would’ve been pretty sweet,” I smirked. “We always were sorta like brothers, anyway.”

“Were we?” He glanced down at the rolled up weed. “I guess you’re right. So, how were things at your mom’s place? Meet any interesting people?”

“Eh, not really,” In the time I was there, I didn’t make any real friends. I mostly spent time playing video games inside or--watching porn. There wasn’t much to do besides that. Mom lived in a big house in the middle of nowhere--only old people lived near us. I’d spend a few hours a day masturbating in my room once I hit twelve and spend the rest of the day playing games online. “I mostly kept to myself.”

“I imagine Hinata didn’t have much time on her hands.”

“She was usually at work,” I started at the weed. It was burning fast.

Shikadai followed my eyes, “You want some?”

“How would I--?”

“Just bring it to your lips, inhale slowly and hold it for a second or two,” He said. “There are other ways. Frankly, a joint probably isn’t the best way to start smoking.”

I took it from him and raised it to my lips slowly. I started inhaling and immediately started coughing from the smoke.

“You’re alright,” Shikadai laughed. I passed it back to him. “You’ll probably feel it in a little bit. I don’t think you need any more.”

“How do you even get that stuff?”

“My dad buys it for me,” He said.

“How did you get your dad to be so cool with the shit you do?”

He shrugged, “He’s just a practical guy. He came home and I was drinking one of his beers. He made a deal that I could only drink when he was around and he limited me to two beers, which I’m not interested in surpassing. As for weed, he said he’d pay for it as long as I never did any hard drugs. Stick to weed and I’ll be able to smoke for free.”

“Sounds like a good deal.”

“He’s just aware of what kids are like,” Shikadai told me. “If I had to sneak around, I could. Haku’s similar.”

“Hm?”

“He and my dad exchanged parenting tips. He was asking about how he should go about raising you from here. Last time you were here, you were pretty much attached to him at the hip. Now, you’re a teenager and he’s just the parent.”

Haku.

Shit, the image came back. Haku and my dad. My dad and Haku. No--Haku and me. I moved my hand quickly to cover my erection and looked away.

“You okay?” Shikadai chuckled.

“Yeah,” I said quickly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

His eyes drifted down to my hands, “Are you thinking about Obito?”

I could only look away. It’d be weird to say I was thinking about him, but it’d be even weirder to tell him the truth.

“It’s just--something that happens to me a lot,”  I got a hard-on pretty frequently in the day. I used to disappear and touch myself in a bathroom, but that got to be too tiring and my mom got suspicious. Now, I just sat on it until it went away.

“Puberty’s a hell of a thing,” He said. “But it looks like it’s treating you well otherwise.”

“Uh, thanks.”

“No problem. I’m sure you’ve heard it enough from Mitsuki,” When I looked at him, he smiled. “The guy’s been texting me about you all day. Apparently he thinks you’re hot shit.”

“Does he?”

“Don’t take what he says to heart. He wants to sleep with pretty much everyone. And since you’re the newest thing, he’s set his sights on you.”

“That’s so weird,” I never thought of him in that way, but I wasn’t exactly offended that he found me attractive.

“I don’t blame him. You are pretty easy on the eyes.”

“So,” I cleared my throat. “Uh, you think they’re missing us right about now?”

“You want to get back, huh?” Shikadai took another drag before putting the joint out and standing up. “No worries, I’ll get you home, Boruto.”

 

~~

 

“Naruto, you’re drunk, go to sleep,” I heard Haku’s voice coming from downstairs. Everyone left an hour ago and my dad kept drinking way past that. At this point, he was completely smashed.

I stepped out of my room, shut the door quickly, and walked towards the stairs. Shikadai gave me some of the weed he had in his possession as a welcome-home gift and I smoked a little bit of it after the party. I had a clear viewed of the door and could just barely see my dad holding Haku against the wall. Haku’s dress was hiked up to where I could see his underwear and my dad was grinding against him.

“Mmm, lemme fuck you,” He mumbled and kissed his neck.

“Naruto, get off me,” Haku struggled against him.

“Fuck, you look so good in that dress.”

“Stop it,” Haku said more desperately.

I saw my dad’s hand disappear in Haku’s underwear and I started walking down the stairs. Haku made eye contact with me and I could see the worry in his eyes.

“Dad,” I said sternly.

He turned his head and blue eyes settled on me. He grinned lazily. Fuck, he was definitely hammered.

“Go to bed, Boruto,” He smirked. “Daddies are about to play.”

“Naruto, get off,” Haku lowered his voice and mumbled so I wouldn’t hear, but I was straining my ears at this point. 

“C’mon…”

“Dad!” I barked. This time, he turned his full body towards me, letting go of Haku. His pants were already unfastened and he was swaying back and forth, trying to keep his balance. He looked between us and scoffed before pursing his lips.

He mumbled something and pushed past me, going upstairs. When we heard the door slam, I approached Haku.

“You should be in bed,” He said timidly, adjusting his dress quickly.

“He can’t do that to you.”

“He only gets that way when he’s blacking out,” He said to me. “He won’t remember any of it tomorrow.”

“So, this has happened before?!”

“He’s never gotten anywhere with it,” Haku said. “He passes out once we hit the bed. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

I gritted my teeth, “He can’t treat you like that.”

“You don’t know what’s going on.”

“I know he can’t fucking do that!” I shouted, stepping towards him. “I don’t care if he’s drunk or not.”

“He’s not--”

“Is this what you deal with?”

“Boruto…” Haku pressed himself against the wall. “Have you been doing anything tonight?”

From this close up, I could see his lips shaking and he looked down at my lips. I could tell he’d been drinking as well. There was alcohol on his breath, but he looked a lot more sober than my dad.

“What’re you talking about?”

“Step away from me,” He said slowly.

That’s when I noticed how close I was. And when his eyes drifted down, I didn’t have to look to see what he was staring at. I covered my erection and pulled open the front door, walking out.

He didn’t follow me, not that I expected or wanted him to. I just wanted to be alone at this point and calm down. God, I hated when I got this way. I didn’t get angry often, but when I did, it got too difficult to control myself.

I walked around the back to the thick area of trees in the backyard. I remembered being terrified of this area when I was a kid. Mitsuki convinced me that werewolves and other monsters lived in the woods and I believed him. But as I traveled deeper in, I found myself enjoying the privacy more and more.

I stopped when I couldn’t see my house anymore and leaned against a tree.

Here.

Here’s perfect.

Without waiting another second, I sunk my hand into my jeans and wrapped my fingers around my throbbing member. I unzipped my pants with my other and hissed when the cool air met my flesh.

I felt fucking disgusting. And I was thinking about him.

“Fuck,” I pumped myself quickly, bucking my hips against the cool air. Pre-cum leaked from my tip as images of him bent over in front of my filled my mind. I gritted my teeth and screwed my eyes shut.

Haku in that fucking dress.

I wondered many times if something was actually wrong with me. Here I was, thinking about the man who raised me. And all I wanted was to fuck him. And when I saw my dad pressed against him tonight, I wasn’t only angry at the way he was treating him--I was jealous.

God, I wanted to fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised that I'd post the ages of people, so here goes:
> 
> Boruto is almost fifteen, all of the other kids are turning fourteen or have just turned fourteen, and they're all freshman in the high school. Naruto and Haku are 32 and 33 (everyone in their generation is 30-34, Kakashi and Minato are 49, Obito is 39, and Sasori is 36!
> 
> Also, Boruto is a lot like Naruto when it comes to his sex drive. I kind of treat their sex drive as canon!Naruto's chakra level, where it's abnormally high. But Boruto is more aware of it and kind of just jacks off a lot. There will, in fact, be incest and non-con elements between Boruto and some people! As for drunk Naruto during this chapter, it's just to show that he's not perfect. While he's never forced himself onto Haku while they were married, he gets dangerously close when he's really intoxicated, so he doesn't drink that often.


	4. Intoxication

_ “Fuck, ride me, daddy,” He groaned and bounced on my cock. I had a full view of his cock while it moved around, hitting my stomach every time he lowered himself. It took everything I had not to cum in him, but I wanted this feeling to last longer. God, he was tighter than I thought he was. _

_ “Damn, you’re so hot,” I licked my lips, bucking upwards to meet his thrusts. He was so beautiful. _

_ I reached down and grabbed his cock, squeezing it roughly. He cried out and leaned forward, that’s when I caught the full view of him. _

_ Obito, I thought. Faster...faster… _

_ “Do you like that, daddy?” He purred down at me. “Do you like how I ride you?” _

_ “Oh, fuck yes…” _

_ “You’re so big,” He moaned. “I’m going to cum any second.” _

_ His hole twitched and I jerked forward, burying my head in his chest. When I looked up, a completely new set of eyes were staring back at me. _

_ “I want you to cum in me, Boruto,” Haku smirked down at me.  _

_ Oh my god. _

_ “Cum in me and make me yours,” He licked his lips. _

_ That’s it. I was done for. The sight of Haku rolling his hips on me was enough to push me over the edge. I gripped his hips and pushed upwards, crying out as I came deep in him. _

_ “Boruto…” He groaned. “Boruto...Boruto…” _

 

“Boruto!” I snapped my head up and made eye contact with Shikadai. I looked around in confusion and forgot where I was for a moment.

“Hm?” I asked groggily. “What time is it?”

“You keep falling asleep” He said. “Class starts in five minutes.”

Great. My first day at a new school and I was getting wet dreams in class. As long as I didn’t stand up for the next half-hour, I should be fine. I glanced around the classroom. There weren’t very many people in my class, maybe fifteen of sixteen, tops. Among them were Shikadai, Mitsuki, and Chocho Akimichi,  who it took me a moment to recognize.

Just then, the teacher walked into the room and my jaw dropped.

“Morning, class,” the man muttered, rubbing his temples.

“That's Mr. Inuzuka,” Shikadai said. “Our home room and history teacher.”

Mr. Inuzuka. That was him, the guy from the other night with Obito. My heart started beating out of my chest and I watched him move to his desk.

“You okay, man?” Shikadai asked.

“Yeah.” I said weakly. “I’m good.”

The turned turned towards the class and I could pinpoint the exact moment his eyes landed on me. His chest rose and fell quickly and he looked down at what I was assuming was the roster.

“Boruto Uzumaki,” He called out and I was momentarily taken back to that night.

I swallowed and stood up, “Yes, sir?”

“A new student,” His lips curved into a grin. “Akatsuki High.”

The class went by painfully slowly. Every so often, the teacher’s eyes would land on me and he’d look at me that same way he did the other night. I couldn’t get over it. I couldn’t sit still. When it finally ended, I bolted up and darted into the hall. This was a free period for me, so I could get as far away as possible.

I rushed into a bathroom on the top floor of the school and leaned against the sink.

“Fuck,” I muttered tiredly. “This is really some shit.”

The bathroom door opened and I heard a voice on the other side of the wall.

“Oh, Boruto…” Mr. Inuzuka said in a sing-song voice. “May I have a word?”

My lip quivered and I made eye contact with the male in the mirror as he approached.

“Boruto Uzumaki,” He said my name again. “I should have known sooner. You look just like him. Just like Naruto.”

Naruto?

This guy knew my dad?

“Funny how uncanny it is--even your voice,” He murmured, stepping closer to me. 

“Look, I don’t want any trouble. I didn’t tell anyone about--”

“You’re in my school, now,” He cut me off and licked his lips. “Forget about the other night. It’s water under the bridge and I’m ashamed that it even happened. I just wanted to let you know of it.”

“And that’s why you followed me into the bathroom?”

“Yes,” He smirked and turned on his heel, walking out of the bathroom.

 

~~

 

Haku was sitting in the dining room with a glass of wine in his hand when I walked in the door later on that night. I’d stayed at Shikadai’s house after school to do some homework and came back right around the time dinner was supposed to be done. But there was absolutely no food.

“What’s up?” I asked him. “What’s the matter?”

He shook his head, “Just a headache.”

I glanced at the bottle, “Did you finish it?”

“It’s been a long week, Boruto,” He sighed. More like a long couple weeks. Ever since we told my dad what he’d tried to do with Haku, he walked around looking like shit. He was really beating himself up about it. At first, I didn’t care. I thought he deserved it. But now, he was never home.

He was out drinking with strangers at the local bar and he’d stumble into the house later at night and pass out either in bed or on the couch.

“You know you can just tell him not to come home,” I said, sitting in the chair next to him. “At least until he gets his shit together.”

“I couldn’t do that to him.”

“It’s for your safety,” I urged him. “He’s drunk when he comes in. What if he--”

“I can handle him if he tries anything,” He sighed. “He’s just under a lot of pressure. Between work and bills and the like, he’s got a lot on his plate. Not to mention he wants you to have the best of everything.”

“So, it’s me?”

“No!” He turned to me and gripped my thigh to reassure me. “He’s happy you’re here. He talked about you coming for weeks. It was hard enough to keeping it a secret from everyone.”

“Look--at least sleep somewhere else tonight. Please?”

His nails drummed on the table, “Ino wants to take me out tonight.”

I grinned, “That’s good. What time are you leavin’?”

“Why?” He raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning something tonight? I don’t usually allow parties…”

“No, nothin’ like that. I’ll just be playin’ a few games--maybe order a pizza.”

“Right…” He took a sip from his glass. “Sorry about dinner. A lot on my mind.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just--have a good time tonight?”

He looked at me and smiled before smoothing a hand through my hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead gently, “Out of all the things that have happened to me in life, you’re definitely the best. Thank you, sweetie.”

 

~~

 

I woke up to the sound of pounding on the front door. When I pulled myself out of bed at three in the morning, I walked down to the door and looked out the peephole. Haku stood on the other side. His red lipstick stood out against his pale skin. Even in the poor lighting on the porch, his hair shined in gentle, curly waves. When I opened the door, he stumbled in and wrapped his arms around me.

“Baby, you’re home!” He buried his head in the crook of my neck. I was close enough to detect the perfume he’d sprayed on himself before he left earlier tonight and it made me feel slightly light headed. 

“Yeah, I’ve been home…”

“Hm,” He hummed against me and...I think he kissed my neck?

“Did you have a good time?” I asked him, pulling back. “Looks like Ino really did a number on you.”

He giggled and gripped my hand, tugging me towards the stairs.

“Come on, baby,” He led me upstairs and I let my body flow. When we got into his bedroom, I just stared at the bed as if I’d never seen one before.

“Did you need help getting to be--” I cut my sentence short when I saw him stepping out of his dress with his eyes on me. He laid back on the bed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

“Come lay with me?” He asked innocently.

“Uh--are you sure?” 

“Lay with me--please,” He rolled onto his stomach and I got a full view of his ass in his panties. I began dragging my feet over the carpet and crawled into the bed next to him. He immediately moved his backside towards me and settled down in my arms. “See? This isn’t so bad?”

Fuck, could he feel my heart thumping?

Funny--he went out drinking with Ino, but I didn’t smell any alcohol on him. He was clearly some type of intoxicated, why couldn’t I figure out what it was? I

I lost my train of thought when he started grinding back into me and moaning lightly.

“Haku--”

“Naruto,” He purred, gripping my arms to keep me in place. I was only wearing boxers, so any attempt to hide my growing erection would be useless. “Looks like you want to fuck me, too, Naruto. Hm...well, fuck me.”

He thinks I’m dad. 

“It’s Bor--”

“Please, daddy,” He whined and brought his hips back hard, making me hiss sharply. “You’re so hard.”

I can’t.

He turned towards me and pushed down his panties. When his cock sprang out, I drew in a breath. He was big--a lot bigger than I was expecting. He easily out ranked me in that department. Still, he reached down and slipped his hands into my boxers. I shivered against his touch while he pulled out my member.

I felt a surge of heat racing through me when I felt the him run his thumb over my tip, gently squeezing the soft flesh.

“You’re so turned on, just like always,” He purred and began stroking himself as well as me.

Feels so good…

I shut my eyes and let my jaw drop. Holy shit, was this a handjob? I didn’t know anything could feel so good. I thought I was experiencing the highest degree of ecstasy when I felt a warm heart wrap around my length. 

“Oh, shit!” I shouted, grabbing a fistful of his hair. I was completely enthralled by the way Haku was turning me on. It felt like he knew how to push all the right buttons, knew all of my weak spots. Then I felt lips connecting with mine. The kiss was sloppy and wet and passionate. I let out a whine when one of his teeth gnawed at my bottom lip.

I drew in a shuddery breath between kisses and bucked my hips forward suddenly.

I’m gonna cum. 

“You’re close,” He whispered against me and kisses a trail down my chest. His destination was my cock and he immediately took me in his mouth once again. He started sucking hard and I nearly lost it.

I sat up and gripped the back of his neck, forcing him down on my hard-on. He took all of it with ease and I slid down his throat. 

I could facefuck him in this position.

I grinned at the thought and gave him another needy thrust. I had a clear view of his ass from where I was and my cock twitched at the thought of being inside of him in that way. But I could never push my limits like that. Besides, this was phenomenal enough. Haku was so skilled with his lips and his tongue. I could feel the jealousy of my father growing stronger with every movement.

I gave him another couple thrusts before I came hard down his throat. He gagged and gripped my thigh with one hand while the other massaged my balls. I drew in a breath as I emptied myself in him and he didn’t pick his head up till I stopped moving.

He came up and licked his lips, cuddling up next to me.

I reached over to return the favor, but he gripped my hand and snuggled down, making it impossible to reach his privates.

“Mm, just sleep--” He purred. “Sleep, Naruto.”

He thought I was my dad. Shit, I had to go. I couldn’t stay here--it was only a recipe for trouble and I was already starting to feel that sickening pit in my stomach.

Haku drifted off to sleep quickly--or rather, he passed out. And I was able to quietly sneak off to my bedroom.


	5. Confessions

I woke up to banging on my bedroom door. Angry banging. I jerked myself up and rubbed my head before swinging my legs over. When I opened the door, Haku sprang forward and backed me all the way up into the wall.

“Boruto, tell me Naruto was home last night,” He said through gritted teeth. His eyes seemed wild, terrified--as they bore into mine. I sat there dumbfounded and stared at him, probably equally as wide-eyed. He shook me violently. “ _Tell me he was home_!”

“I…” I couldn’t bring myself to say anything. They was he was looking at me--it was paralyzing me.

“Boruto, please tell me it was him,” This time, his voice waivered. I heard it as clear as day. Once again, I said nothing. And that’s when the tears came. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in the floor, shaking his head as he sobbed. “No...no...no!”

“Haku, I--”

“I’m sorry, Boruto!” He looked up at me and the tears were streaming down his face now. “I’m so sorry! Oh my god…”

“You didn’t do--”

“Please forgive me...I’m so sorry,” He wrapped his arms around my waist and cried against me. A lump rose in my throat and I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. “I thought I was better!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I touched you. I came home and I took advantage of you. I’m sorry, there are no excuses for this.”

“No, it’s okay,” I knelt down to eye level with him. “It’s alright.”

“I betrayed you--I don’t deserve to be a parent.”

“Haku, I let it happen,” I told him. “I wanted it.”

At that, he froze. Still crying, though his shaking had ceased. He narrowed his eyes and looked at my lips, as if he didn’t catch what I said.

“Excuse me?”

“I...wanted you to do it. You started touching me and I let it happen,” I cleared my throat. “I guess that makes me as bad as you. But I would do it again if you wanted.”

“Of course, you would.”

Wait, what? 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

“You’re just like your dad. Something about Uzumaki and Namikaze men and their sex drives. I’ve been with Naruto this whole time--you would think I’d know how to handle myself by now. It’s not your fault, you wouldn’t have been able to control yourself much, anyway. This was all me. I’m the adult in this situation.”

“What are you talking about? What about my dad?” And his sex drive? I didn’t want to know about that.

“You get hard all the time, don’t you?” He asked me. When I made a face, he carried on. “Your dad and your grandpa are admitted sex addicts. I figured you’d be similar. Not that I think you’re an addict--but you’re more prone to it than others. Fuck--your father’s going to lose his shit.”

“We don’t have to tell him,” I said. “It was just a blowjob. It’s not like you used me to cum.”

He winced at the words ‘blowjob’ and ‘cum’.

“What’s wrong? Was I that bad?”

“It doesn’t matter, it’ll never happen again,” He said. “We’ll tell no one. Okay?” He looked as though he didn’t actually want to keep it a secret. I wouldn’t be surprised if he told my dad what happened. Then what would happen?

I got chills.

“You look tired,” I said. “Why don’t you head back to bed. I’ll bring you something up before I go to school. Alright?”

“I can’t sleep at a time like this.”

“It’s okay--I won’t say anything. I promise,” I kissed his forehead. And in the back of my mind, I was battling the thoughts that were trying to overtake me because he was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. Now wasn’t the time to get turned on.

“Thank you, Boruto,” He smiled sadly. “And I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizin’, it’s fine.”

 

~~

 

There he was. I was on my way to school when I caught him in the park about a block away. I called out his name and he immediately bolted without looking back. I took off after him and chased him all the way into the mess of trees that bordered the neighborhood.

“Obito!” I shouted again once the trees masked us.

He stopped in his tracks and doubled over. When I caught up to him, he took turned towards me in a fight stance, his eyes filled with determination.

“Boruto?” He remembered my name.

“Hey,” I grinned. “Man, you run fast.”

“Why the hell did you chase me?”

“Why did you run off?” I scratched my head. 

“I don’t like being chased,” He said. “There are some dangerous people after me. What do you want?”

“Yeah, well, one of those dangerous people is my teacher.”

“What?”

“The guy from that night--he’s my teacher for different classes,” I looked him up and down.

“Sucks to be you.”

“Yeah,” I cleared my throat and let a beat of silence pass. “Uh, it’s good to see you, again. I’ve been thinkin’ about you since--”

“Look, you're a nice kid, but you can't follow me around. You can't know me.”

“I already know you.”

“You don't know anything about me,” he said quickly. “All you know is my name and my occupation. That's all you'll ever know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to work.”

“You're working? Now?”

“Not all of us are lucky enough to have structure and stability,” he smiled and shrugged. “Just get outta here. Go to school.”

“I want to know you.”

“Why? There are kids your age ready and willing to have sex with you, kid. You don't have to chase me, I don't play high school games.”

This guy wasn't dumb. He could see past the act that even fooled me. I didn't just want to know him, I wanted to have sex with him. Just the first time I saw him on his knees, I wanted feel his mouth around me. But that would be succumbing to my fears. If I acted upon every sexual impulse I had, I would've lost my virginity a long time ago.

“You know I'm right, don't you?” He tilted just head and folded his arms across his chest. He check me out as well. But it wasn't like the way I did it. He didn't try to mask his curiosity, his eyes took their time raking over my body. “Listen, I'll make a deal with you.”

A deal? My ears perked up at the idea.

“I blow you and you quit following me around and go straight to school. How does that sound?”

Was he serious? Out here in the open?

“Really? Out here?” I looked around.

“Where else?”

I shrugged nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

“What’s the matter? You haven’t gotten a blowjob before?” He stepped closer to me and boldly grasped my belt buckle. “Just lean back. This is what you wanted, right?”

“What if someone catches us?”

“The common question,” he laughed and all I could think about was how beautiful it was. “Well, then we run. If the person doesn't want to join in, of course. A cop will turn a blind eye when you present them with some really good head.”

“Seriously?”

He unfastened my belt and unzipped my pants. This was all going so smoothly. How could things go this smooth?

“What's the matter?” He looked up at me curiously. “Don't tell me you're getting cold feet.”

“Uh, it's nothing, I just--um…”

“That's what I thought,” he smirked and stood up. “Like I said before get out of here. You'll be late for class, little boy.”

 

~~

 

“Naruto, it wasn’t his fault,” Haku stepped in-between my dad and me and tried to get him to back away, but my father was able to push him aside easily and grab the collar of my shirt, jerking me forward.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” He shouted in my face. I’d just walked in the house five minutes ago when he charged at me and backed me into a corner. Judging by his temper, I assumed he found out about Haku and me. Still, I’ve never seen him so mad. Usually, my dad was a reasonable man. He used humor in the place of anger. But this--this was completely different. He was rabid--and I honestly believed he was going to tear me apart.

“Naruto, leave him alone!” Haku pleaded with him.

“You think you’re a man, now?!” He screamed. “You think you have the right to stick your dick in whatever you want?!”

“Dad, I--” I couldn’t breath. Now while he was moving his hands around my neck and tightening. I gripped his hands in an attempt to get him to loosen up.

“Stop!” Haku placed a hand on both of our chests and pushed us apart. I didn’t really know how strong he was until my dad fell to the ground. “Don’t you dare hurt him!”

“You’re takin’ his side?!” He didn’t make a move to get up. Instead, he scoffed and shook his head. “Un-fuckin’-believable. You wanted it, didn’t you? You wanted him to fuck you. You wanted to fuck my son!”

“He’s our son,” Haku said through gritted teeth. “And it was a mistake.”

“He called me Naruto,” I rasped out. “He didn’t know it was me, dad. It’s not his fault.”

My dad looked at me incredulously and forcing out a dark chuckle, “Wasn’t his fault, wasn’t your fault--well, guess what, Boruto? It’s gotta be someone’s fuckin’ fault!”

“Then blame me,” Haku said. “I’m the adult. Just...don’t hurt him, please.”

He stood up and looked between us for a few seconds. For a moment, I thought he was going to lunge forward again, but he turned on his heel and started walking towards the front door. He grabbed his jacket and opened it.

“Naruto, don’t go. We can talk this over.”

“I can’t even look at the two of you without feeling sick to my stomach. I don’t know who I want to kill more. The person who touched my son, or the person who took advantage of my drugged husband.”

Drugged?

I looked at Haku with a questioning look on my face and he looked at the ground.

“Please, Naruto--just stay...please,” Haku stepped forward and begged him. “Please…”

He remained in the doorway, but never took his hand off the doorknob.

“Dad, I’m sorry.”

“I’m leavin’,” He muttered in a calmer voice. “I’ll be back whenever.”

And then he was gone, leaving Haku and I to stare at each other in the silence. What could I say? He was staring at the door, chewing on his lip as stray tears rolled down his face.

“I’m sorry, Haku,” I told him. “But maybe it’s best that he’s not here tonight. His reaction was--”

“How else was he supposed to react?” He cut me off. “Boruto, your dad has a dark past. There are reasons he is the way he is. And what happened between you and me--it brought back some of those memories.”

“Don’t try to take up for him, now.”

“Stop letting your crush on me get in the way of feeling sympathy for your own father,” He snapped. “This is serious.”

“My--crush?”

“I know, Boruto,” He sighed. “I’ve known since you were a child. I just assumed you would grow out of it. But I ended up taking advantage of that last night.”

“You knew? I--thought you were drunk last night?”

“I wasn’t sober, that’s for sure,” He smoothed a hand through his hair. “MDMA--er, Molly. Ino thought it would be a good idea to take some while we were out. I was fine until I got home--and I thought you were Naruto. But I should’ve been able to tell the difference. Had I not taken the drug, I would have.”

“I told you I was fine with it,” I said. “I’m just as much to blame. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“You’re a fourteen year old boy, you don’t know any better.”

“I’m almost fifteen.”

“You’re around the same age your dad was when we met,” He visibly swallowed. “Only, you’re not like him. You’re, perhaps, what he would’ve been had he had as many parents as you. I suppose that’s why I felt the initial attraction to you when I saw you.”

“What? Attraction?”

“It’s not something I’m proud of. I assumed I could ignore it, for everyone’s sake.”

This had to be a dream. He was attracted to me? Haku was attracted to me? I was conflicted. On one hand, that was awesome. On the other hand, it was because I looked like my dad. Come to think of it, I’ve had a lot of weird conversations with people about my dad since I came back. Usually people who grew up with him recalling their childhood.

I don’t know what went on at Konoha Academy, but there was one year in which there was a heavy police investigation--I didn’t know what--but all of the students from a specific class ended up moving to Myoboku. As if there was some type of bond.

“So, where do we go from here?” I asked him. “I thought we weren’t telling him.”

“I couldn’t lie to him. I try to keep no secrets between us,” He told me. “We’ll work through it. Your father has therapy tomorrow, so that should be useful in letting him vent.”

“Wait--he goes to therapy? For what?”

“Like I said before, he has a dark past,” He shrugged. “We both go to therapy. Just on different days. Hopefully tonight isn’t the night he relapses.”

“I don’t think he’ll--”

“The event is triggering, of course could very well be the night. Still,” He pulled on his jacket and zipped it up. “I’ve got to go find him. Call Minato and ask if Mitsuki is available. Maybe he can spend the night here, depending on how long we’re gone He won’t be easy to find.”

“What about the bar?”

“He wouldn’t be there,” He shook his head. “If he doesn’t want to be found, he can make it happen.”

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead quickly.

“I’ll be back in a bit, sweetheart. Lock the door.”

And then he left.

 

~~

 

He was laying on me in the most awkward way and it was impossible to maneuver away from him. Not that I really wanted to--I was laying on my back in the bed and he’d chosen to fall on top of me such that his chin rested just below my belly button and his hands gripped my waist. I raised an eyebrow when he licked his lips and smirked.

“What do you think you’re doin’?” I chuckled.

“Just being the caring, affectionate uncle that you need,” Mitsuki grinned up at me and winked. “I figured it was worth a shot. Maybe I can test me skills against Haku and you’ll tell me who’s better.”

“Very funny,” I rolled my eyes. “C’mon, I told you that in confidence. Don’t make me regret it.”

“Sorry, sorry,” He shook his head. “It’s just a little too much for my brain to process. If I were in his position, I would’ve done it the night you got back. He said you reminded him of Naruto around the time they first met, right? Well, the first thing Haku did when he met Naruto was bend him over and fuck him till he passed out.”

“What?!” I widened my eyes. He did what? I never heard that story, and I’ve asked them both how they met. They said they met at a party and bonded over drinking games.

“Actually, it was pretty much a massive orgy,” He raised an eyebrow.

“Who told you this?”

“Just a guy I went on a date with about a year ago. Turns out he went to school with them--he was there.”

“What’s this guy’s name?” 

“Suigetsu. You probably don’t know him.”

His name didn’t ring any bells. But this was all too much to process. The thought of my dad being involved in anything like that was hard to grasp. I suppose it’s because I was so young, that stuff just didn’t cross my mind. I always readily believed whatever they told me.

“Apparently, Naruto was pretty much the school slut. Everyone had a piece. Sasuke, my dad, Haku, Mr. Inuzuka--”

“The history teacher?!”

“Yes,” He smiled. “Shikamaru, Neji--oh…”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “What?”

He made eye contact with me and blinked slowly, shaking his head, “Nevermind. I’m not going to open up that can of worms, now.”

“What is it?”

“Let’s just say--you’ve got an interesting family,” His fingers trailed over my crotch and my member reacted through my boxers. “So, that’s why you shouldn’t be worried. No matter what you do, you’ll always be one of the least fucked up people in this family. Trust me.”

“Was what they did that bad?”

“Half the shit they did, I don’t know if we’ll ever experience,” He pulled down my boxers suddenly and revealed my stiffening cock. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t try.”

Then he took me in his mouth and any other thoughts I had ceased. He sucked me hard and massaged me skillfully with tongue. The thought to push him off never crossed my mind. Ever since he came over, he’d done a good job of distracting me from the events of the past couple days.

He brought his head back up and looked me in the eye while his tongue flicked across the tip quickly. He was barely using any pressure, just enough to make me arch my back and buck my hips forward wildly.

He stroked me and moved to suck on one of my balls. Now, that drove me wild. While he was working his mouth on me, I realized that he really wasn’t a virgin. He knew what he was doing and, damn, I was reacting.

“You’re a pretty big boy,” He mused, sitting up. He pushed down his own boxers and lifted off his t-shirt. “Mind if I try you out?”

“Uh, no--no, I don’t mind,” I gave him a lopsided grin as he swung his legs over to straddle my cock. 

“God, you’re so hard,” He snickered and positioned himself so that my tip grazed his hole. 

I was going to do it. Tonight was the night I was going to have sex. At this point, I didn’t care about my connection with Mitsuki. I just wanted to be inside of him. And when my tip slipped inside of him, something in me broke. I thrust upwards, sinking my full length into him. The boy on top of me threw his head back and planted his hands on my chest.

I gripped his thigh and pushed into him again. And again. And pretty soon, he was rolled his hips to match my thrusts. I’ve never felt something so tight and so good--I slipped into him easily, thanks to him sucking me beforehand.

“Boruto,” He groaned my name and stroked himself slowly while he rolled his hips against me. Pre-cum leaked from his tip and pooled in my belly button.

I gave him one pronounced thrust and he cried out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his cock twitch in his hand.

So, that’s the spot, then?

Porn didn’t even measure up to the sight of someone actually on top of you, squirming around your cock and leaking on your stomach. No amount of jacking off could get me to reach this type of pleasure. 

I used a bit of extra strength to switch it all up, rolling both of us over so I was on top of him. In that position, I held him down and rammed into him roughly.

“Good boy,” His voice was different. He sounded so--submissive. “Fuck me hard. God, fuck me, Boruto!”

I aimed at the spot from before and he screamed. So, I kept hitting it. Mitsuki had given up on touching himself. My thrusts alone seemed to be enough for the pre-cum to keep streaming out.

“I’m close,” I moaned. My orgasm was building within me at an impossible rate and I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from cumming in him. I picked up the pace and slammed into him. The sound of my balls hitting his skin filled the room and suddenly he was crying out and shooting cum onto his stomach. His walls tightened around me and it was enough to push me over the edge. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the crook of his neck while I came inside of him.

And fuck, it felt like he was milking my cock. He moved his hips, drawing out every drop of my cum and then we both fell limp.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Mitsuki was the first to speak.

“Not bad for a virgin,” He purred. “But I think we should try to go for a little bit longer tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” I huffed and picked my head up, looking him in the eye.

“You mean to tell me you don’t want to start fucking on the regular? After that?”

“Uh--I didn’t know the offer was on the table…”

“Of course, it is,” He licked his lips. “After what just happened, you can have me any time you want.” He slid a finger down my chest. “No one has to know.”


	6. Psychosis

“You want him? Then take him!” My dad grabbed Haku by the wrist and shoved him towards me. He'd been drinking again. The night was two weeks ago and he still had angry fits about it, despite Haku and me both apologizing nearly every day. But to top things off, he was also in tears. “Go ahead! Fuck him!”

“Naruto, you need to stop this,” Haku demanded.

“No!” He shouted. “We were fucking fine before you came back. Is this what you wanted?! To bend my husband over and fuck him in front of me?!”

Ouch. It felt like a stab to the heart. Is that what he really thought of me. Did he really see me as some type of competition, rather than his own son? Haku looked between us with fear and rage, but he said nothing else. Instead, it was my turn to speak.

“You don't mean that,” my voice was shaky and I found myself squeezing the doorknob and wishing he would get the fuck out of my doorway so I could slam the door in his face.

“The hell I do! I build you an entire fucking room--hell, I bring you into this goddamn world and this is how you repay me?!”

That's it. That's when I snapped.

“Don't give me that bull shit! I'm only here because you stuck your dick in everything that moves, Naruto.” I used his name. His actual name--to show that I was done with his bull shit. I was tired of him pushing Haku around and I was tired of him degrading us both. I narrowed my eyes at him and lowered my voice to a whisper. “If you want to fight me, just do it. But don't hide behind booze like a fucking coward.”

“What did you call me?” He finally stepped into my bedroom and shoved me backwards. It looked like it took next to no effort on his part, which made me mentally kick myself for challenging him in the first place.

“Naruto, don't,” Haku stepped in between us. “Don't do this. He's your son.”

“No son of mine would do this,” he growled. “What you need is to realize who's house this is, kid.”

Haku froze. I could see his shoulders trembling as my dad stepped past him--towards me. He fumbled with his belt and kept his eyes on me.

“Figures your mom didn't discipline you while you were there,” his voice was unrecognizable--so dark and cold. This man wasn't my father. He seemed like--like some type of demon. “Now it's my burden.”

“Naruto, don't…” I heard Haku whisper behind him, though he didn't make a move to face us. Even from here, I could tell that he was crying.

“You have no right to speak to me!” He shot back.

“So, what are you going to do?” Haku spun on his heel. “Are you going to rape your own son? Are you going to put him through the same trauma you've gone through, just to prove a point? Do you really think that makes you the bigger man?”

Wait, what was he going to do?

“Dad…” I stared at him wide-eyed. “Dad, I'm sorry.”

I deflated at Haku's words. Was he serious? I knew my dad had a difficult life, but was it so bad that he'd do something so terrible to his own son? His blue eyes softened and he let out a defeated sigh.

“I can't be here,” he said. “I'll be at Shikamaru’s place.”

“So, that’s it?” Haku’s voice leaked with disgust. As my dad walked towards the door, he added. “You’re just like _him_.”

That made me dad stop. I don’t know who they were talking about, but whoever it was--my dad didn’t have another word to say back. He continued walking and Haku and I stayed still until we heard the front door slam shut.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized, as if it were his fault. “He’s not usually like this.”

“You keep sayin’ that, but this is the only side of him that I’ve seen,” I grumbled. “Face it, he’s not the man you married. Or worse, this is exactly who you married.”

“He’s--”

“Don’t you dare say he’s damaged,” I said. “Nothing you tell me can ever make me sympathize with that--that monster. Was he actually going to do that to me? Really?”

“Naruto and I weren’t always this way,” He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, patting it for me to sit next to him. “I think it’s time that you knew the truth.”

“The truth? Mitsuki’s told me enough.”

“What has he told you?”

“Basically that you guys fucks and did drugs the first night that you met--also that my dad knocked my mom up while you were supposedly dating. I’m honestly surprised you don’t hate me after that.”

He chuckled, “There’s more to it than that. Starting with the first night. The night we met was the night Naruto first got hammered at a party and--I immediately fell for him. But I didn’t know it at the time. I was already in a relationship and it wasn’t the healthiest, so I showed Naruto that I was interested in him the only way I knew how. I bent him over and forced my way into him.”

Forced? That’s a weird way to put it--Mitsuki didn’t say anything about that.

“It was the first time he’d even had a man inside of him and I revelled in that. I thought I owned him. So, for the next few months, I treated him the way my boyfriend treated me. And it broke him.”

“Who were you dating?”

“He’s not around anymore,” Haku looked at the floor and I knew there was another meaning to his words. “But Boruto--you have to understand, the person who put your dad through all of that pain...the reason he still has nightmares...it’s me. He wasn’t perfect before we met, but my actions made him the way he is.”

“Why can’t you stop bla--”

“Why can’t you stop being so blind?” He furrowed his eyes. “I’m trying to tell you this, not so that you can forgive your dad, but so that you can know where he came from. He’s your father, but he was Naruto, first.”

“So, you’re tryin’ to tell me that this was your doing.”

“No--er--yes, but...it’s a long story.”

“Listen, I get it,” I glanced around the room. “I hate the idea of forgiving him--especially now. But...I understand that people go through things that make them the way they are.”

Haku told me that a long time ago and it stuck with me.

“So, the guy you were talking about before--was he your ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes,” He sighed. “The first time Naruto met him was in the showers at our old school. The two of us were messing around and Zabuza--” He paused on his name and his expression was nearly unreadable. “Zabuza caught us.”

“What did he do?”

“What he did best--he tore Naruto apart. Things changed between us after that day and it got more and more difficult to look Zabuza in the eye. Pretty soon, I realized I had to make a choice. The safety of me and my friends or this evil man.”

“And you chose my dad?”

“I chose Sasuke, actually,” He told me. “We were best friends back then--a lot closer than we are now. A fight broke out between him and Zabuza and I jumped in to save him. And--that’s when I killed him.”

 

~~

 

He killed him. It took a while for me to register and accept the fact that Haku had taken someone’s life, even if it was to protect someone he cared about. Apparently, that’s what prompted the whole investigation at Konoha Academy all those years ago. Haku was in police custody for months and a lot of teachers were sent to jail. No one’s sure if any of them had gotten out, yet. But Haku said it was a possibility.

About an hour into our conversation, Shikadai texted me telling me to come retrieve my father immediately. I didn’t know why until I got there.

“Just fuck me, please,” My dad had his arms wrapped around Shikamaru’s neck when I walked into the apartment and he was clearly drunk--drunker than he was when he left the house. “C’mon, I won’t tell.”

“Naruto, both our sons are watching, you have to stop,” Shikamaru didn't seem that phased by it. In fact, his hands were on my dad’s waist, despite his words. 

“He doesn’t care, dad,” Shikadai groaned. “Just shove him into the car.”

“Bend me over right here, you know you want to,” He sounded so needy and pathetic. “Fuck me, Shikamaru. Fuck me like you used to.”

“Dad!” I shouted to get his attention, but it didn’t work. He was too focused on the man in front of him.

“You remember how good I was with my mouth?” I heard him whisper. “Remember how tight I was? I bet you miss it as much as I do.”

“Dad, please,” I stepped forward and gripped his shoulder. He turned around suddenly and pinned me to the fridge.

“What’s the matter, daddy?” He made eye contact with me and--God, his eyes were bloodshot. I don’t know what this was, but I’d never seen a drunk person who looked like this. He gripped the collar of my shirt and I felt him grind his hips into me and pressed his erection against me. “Afraid your little boy will forget about you?”

“Dad, what’re you--?”

“Naruto!” Shikamaru pulled him away from me and threw him to the floor before looking over at me. “You boys go to Shikadai’s room.”

“I bet you missed me, daddy,” My dad purred at me. 

“Go now!” Shikamaru raised his voice and we both flinched and scurried down the hall. Once we got to Shikadai’s room, we cracked the door and listened.

“He thinks you’re Minato,” Shikadai told me.

“What?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“He’s on something,” He said. “My best guess is some type of hallucinogen. But it could also be some type of relapse. You do know your dad’s a sex addict, right?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?” More specifically, was that actually a real thing? Sex wasn’t a drug--people couldn’t just become addicted to it like they would cocaine...right?

“It means his already-fragile mental state might be on it’s last few wires.”

“You’re tellin’ me my dad’s crazy?”

“More or less, but I wouldn’t think of it as such a black-or-white thing. He's got some sort of psychosis thing going on according to my dad.”

“Since when does your dad know anything about that stuff?”

“Since he became a licensed psychologist?”

“Oh,” oh. Either way, it didn't give him a right to diagnose my dad. We both strained our ears to listen to what they were saying. My dad was still going on about wanting to have sex with Shikamaru and the other male was trying to get him to drink some water. In all honesty, it was embarrassing as all hell. “Christ, I thought my family was normal.”

“None of our families are normal, Boruto. Don't worry, it's not just you.”

“But my dad’s the only one doing---this!”

“But he's still your dad. He could be worse and right now, it sounds like he really needs you. In more than one way,” he added the last part with a chuckle that made me punch him in the arm. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”

“So,” he shut the door completely. “Let's take our minds off it. Talk about something else.”

“What else could I possibly talk about, other than this?”

“You're having sex with my boyfriend,” he deadpanned and my jaw dropped.

“What?” Oh Christ, could this day get any more drama filled? I came to Myoboku for a quiet life but everyone here insisted on being in songs type of soap opera. “I can't deal.”

“Don't worry, it's fine,” he laughed. “No one actually knows we're dating.”

“Wait, since when?!” I never caught any type of vibes going between Mitsuki and Shikadai. And I was pretty good at those types of things, I think. “And why didn't you bother to tell anyone?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “He likes having sex with you. He asked me to keep it on the down low so he could continue to get some. We've been together for about a week, so it's no big deal.”

“We're you ever gonna tell me?”

“Eh, I figured Mitsuki would do it whenever he got tired of you. I was prepared to wait a few months or so. But after that, we would've been over with.” He sat down at his desk. “Anyway, your sex seem to make him let up on me about banging him, so it's all good.”

“I thought you weren't a virgin?”

“I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'll jump right into it. There have been relationships where I've done that and relationships where I haven't. This is the latter.”

“This town is fucked.”

“That's why it's best to be stoned, in my opinion,” he opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small briefcase. “You down?”

“Wait, wait...so to set the record straight, you don't have a problem with me sleeping with Mitsuki?”

“As long as you don't expect me to jump in.”

“Deal,” I couldn't help but stare at his lips as he brought his pipe up to his lips and lit it. I remember ever really feeling this gay. When he held it out to me, I took it without hesitation. The high from last time was fun. We walked home and I literally felt like I was floating, I definitely wanted to try it again.

But wasn't that something an addict would say? Although, I heard you couldn't get addicted to weed.

“Have you been practicing?” Shikadai smirked as he watched me take in the smoke. 

“No,” I breathed it out quickly. “Just a fast learner.”

“So I've heard,” We made eye contact. “Mitsuki likes to read his diary to me. The sex scenes are his specialty.”

“You're kidding.”

“Seven inches.”

Shit.

We smoked for about an hour before Shikamaru knocked on the door and poked his head in. He looked as though he couldn't care less about the smell of weed. In fact, Shikadai offered him a puff after I stood up to go see my dad.

“I think you two should sleep over, by the way,” Shikamaru told me. “Naruto passed out in the guest room, so you can sleep in here with Shikadai if you'd like. The kid’s gotten stronger. I almost broke a sweat trying to get him to sleep instead of groping me.”

“Right...sorry.”

“No worries, I've been dealing with these fits since before you were born. I'll call Haku and let him know what's going on.”

“Thanks, Mr. Nara.” I called out while I crossed the apartment. When I stepped into the guest room, my dad was asleep on the floor. My best guess was that he fell off the bed after Shikamaru left. And that left a full queen size bed vacant. At this point I didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with Shikadai. His room was filled with smoke and I couldn't sleep in the. My dad was on the floor and knowing him, he'd be asleep for a long time. The guy was a heavy sleeper, especially when he was drunk. Not to mention the room was the perfect temperature and I was so...so fucking high.

“Just for a second,” I sank down on the mattress. “I'll chill for a second.”

It was the best thing I've ever felt. I think Shikamaru had one of those memory foam mattresses, because my body was sinking into it like nobody's business. 

“Ugh, fuck,” I groaned out loud. “I'm falling in love with this bed. I'm gonna marry this bed.”

I pulled the sheets up over my body and settled down into the goodness. I could honestly stay there forever, even if I was practically starving. Maybe Shikamaru would make something for dinner. Or maybe he already made something? I should really check before I pass out or something.

“So far, though…” I rolled over in the bed and buried my face in the pillow. “So good…”

It took me a while to notice the arm snaking around my waist, but when my dad drew me in, the bulge in his pants was when snapped me out of my daze. He nuzzle his face in the back of my neck and hummed softly.

“Mmmm, you smell good,” he whispered against my skin. 

Not this again.

“Dad, I'm not in the mood for this,” I heard myself bark suddenly and he tightened his grip. I glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. “Just hurry up and pass out, again.”

“Mm, Minato,” he muttered groggily. “I love you, dad.”

Great.

In my opinion, I looked nothing like my grandfather, save for the blonde hair and blue eyes. But that trait was just strong in our family, I guess. There was no reason for me to be mistaken for him by my own dad, though. That was absurd.

Still, I could use it to my advantage. Man, high Boruto was a lot more clever than non-high Boruto.

“Naruto, get your hands off me,” I said in my roughest voice. There was no way I sounded anything like grandpa, but if he was still groggy enough to mistake me for him, it should’ve worked. But instead, the older male chuckled and buried his face in my back.

“Don’t you like cuddles?”

“Not with your dick pressin’ into me, ya idiot.”

“Mm, fine,” He sighed and rolled over, facing the other way. I was able to settle back down in the bed and shut my eyes. After a few minutes, I drifted off to sleep.

 

~~

 

I woke up to a hand snaking around my waist and my mind immediately went back to my dad. The room was completely dark, save for some moonlight that shined on the far wall of the bedroom. I looked at the clock to check the time again--nearly four in the morning. Was he awake again?

“Dad?” I turned to face him and made eye contact with him. Almost immediately, his lips connected with mine and I felt him shift his body weight onto me, pinning me to the bed. I blinked in confusion and tried to speak, but he used that as an opportunity to slip his tongue past my lips. One hand forced my legs apart while he grinded his hips into my center.

“Dad,” I said quickly when our lips broke apart. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Sh, it's fine. I want it,” he whispered, pressing his lips to my neck. “I won't tell.”

Was he still delusional? No, he seemed different from before. This had to be something else. But...God, he was biting, now. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt like heaven when paired with his bulge rubbing against me. It took all of my restraint to keep from grinding into him, but shit a guy can only resist for so long.

“You like that, don't you?” His voice was so hoarse and--fuck--so manly. I found myself gripping his arm and squeezing just to keep from moaning. “I can fuck you better than Kakashi ever could.”

The thought of having another man inside of me never sounded so tempting. Mitsuki never offered to switch roles and frankly I didn't think I'd want to. 

He reached down and pushed his pants down just enough to reveal the tip of his cock and the precum immediately started leaking onto my shirt. He licked his lips and stared at me with predatory eyes before one of his hands massaged my already stiffening dick. He didn't look surprised at all. Instead, he started to kiss down my body and I shivered at the thought of where he'd end up.

“Do you want me to fuck you, daddy?” He was right at crotch level and the way he stared up at me was driving me nuts. I felt myself nod eagerly.

_ Yes. Yes. Fuck yes, do it.  _

“About time,” he smirked, tugging off my bottoms and letting the cold air hit my erection. “You're almost as hard as me.” His eyes flickered up and met mine.

“Naruto,” I whined, bucking my hips up into the air like a damn idiot. He spit on his hand and ran it along his shaft once he pushed his pants down enough. He was bigger than I expected. Not as big as Haku, but bigger than me at least.

I shouldn't be so willing to do this. He was inches away from my opening and I was doing nothing to push him away. Was this the weed making me not care? Or maybe it was whats making me so fucking horny that I couldn't think about anything other than what it'd feel like to be filled with something so...so big and hard. 

I wanted him. I wanted him to fuck me.

His tip grazed my hole and I arched my back, waiting for the big event. But at that moment, the unthinkable happened. The bedroom door flew open and the last person I expected to see stepped in.

“Get. The fuck. Off him.” Obito growled.


	7. The roommate

We called Haku and Minato from the hospital. Or rather , Shikamaru called them. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but shiver in my chair, clutching my knees and staring at those big white doors. I was just waiting. That's all I could do. Wait...wait for them to come out and tell me if he was alive--or dead. It took everything I had not to fight the urge to rip my hair out with all of this fucking sitting around. It was all my fault this was happening. If I hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't be here. 

Obito knew Shikamaru through recent therapy sessions the two had. Apparently Shikamaru did some work with people on the streets who needed help. Obito used to crash in the guest room while Shikadai slept so that Shikamaru didn't have to explain anything to him. He said it would have been too troublesome to convince a teenager that was the only thing going on, even if it was the truth. 

I don't know what happened. One moment Obito was in the doorway and the next, he and my father were rolling around and punching each other on the floor. I never viewed my dad as someone who could fight, let alone while in the state he was in. The doctor said it was a state of delusion caused by heavy drug use. According to her, this would have happened even if Obito wasn't around. But getting bashed on the head definitely helped expedite the seizure. Don't get me wrong, Obito was in another room getting treated for his injuries. I wouldn't be surprised if his arm was broken with the way my dad was wailing on him at one point.

“What happened?” Grandpa Minato's voice could be heard down the hall. I looked up and saw him with his hands on a nurse’s shoulders, shaking him and yelling. “What happened to my son?!”

“Dad,” Konohamaru got in between the two, facing Minato. “Calm down, he isn't Naruto’s nurse.”

“What happened to my son?!”

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around my shoulder and drew me in. “Look at me.”

I couldn’t, though. I couldn’t look at him when I knew I contributed to my dad being hospitalized. Had I just gone to Shikadai’s room, this wouldn’t have happened.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Shikamaru told me. “Both sides have their reasons for being the way they are. I know things may seem confusing and wrong, but we’ll work through it. That’s what family is for.”

“Family?” I looked him in the eye. What family? The one that I nearly ruined? Or the one that sent me here in the first place? My mother didn’t want me and after this, I wouldn’t be surprised if my dad didn’t, either.

“That’s right, family,” Sasuke called out as he approached us with Gaara and Sarada. All three of them looked tired. My best guess was that they were woken up by a phone call from Shikamaru, just like the rest.

“Boruto, how do you feel?” Gaara knelt down to eye level with me and I wondered just how much of this Shikamaru told everyone. Did he mention the fact that I almost had sex with my dad? Or did he conveniently leave that part out? At this point, it was hard to tell. Everyone seemed to still be in shock.

“I...I feel…” There was no way to put it into words. My emotions were so twisted and mangled inside of me. All I wanted to do was cry and try to wash the shame off, but I couldn’t tell them that.

“Haku will be here soon,” Sasuke said to Shikamaru. “He’s packing right now--he’ll stay with Naruto over night.”

“Then we’ll be taking Boruto,” Grandpa Kakashi said as he stepped up. “He’ll sleep in Mitsuki’s room.”

“No,” I snapped too quickly and they all looked at me. I had to think of something on the spot. “I...I just want to sleep in my own bed. I’ll be okay.”

“You can’t be home alone, you’re fourteen,” Sasuke said.

“I’m tired,” I sighed. “I just want to go home.”

All of the adult exchanged looks and a surge of annoyance shot through me. Did they really think I was incapable of taking care of myself? My mom would leave me home alone all the time. The last thing I wanted was to share a room with Mitsuki and have him all over me--I didn’t want to be touched by anyone. I just wanted to retire into my room and lock myself up for weeks after this.

“I’ll take him home,” Sasuke finally said. “We’ll just check on him tomorrow afternoon.”

Why were they talking about me like I wasn’t here?

“What about my dad?” I asked through clenched teeth. Obito seemed like he was going to be okay in comparison. 

“We’re going to stay here with Haku. Don’t worry, we’ll keep you updated,” Gaara said. “You need to get home.” He looked up at Sasuke. “Get him some food, too?”

“Yeah,” The Uchiha nodded, kissing him quickly. “Of course.”

 

~~

 

The house was dark and quiet--all I could really do was sit in the basement and flip through channels on the television. Nothing good was on. Actually, nothing that could take my mind off the events of the night. I considered watching some porn and jerking off for a little bit. As much as I hated to admit it, my boners didn’t seem to care about convenience. The sun would be coming up any minute now, not that I’d be able to tell from the basement. That’s basically why I was hiding down there. 

But it did make it a little difficult to hear things going on above me. For instance, I didn’t hear the person walking around upstairs. I had to find out when I turned around a saw Obito staring at me from the stairs with his arm in a sling.

“Shit!” I jumped up and backed all the way up to the other side of the room. “What are you doing here?”

“Boruto,” His voice was heavy with sympathy.”Let me explain.”

“How did you get into my house?!”

“I...found the hidden key that your parents left,” He glanced at the floor as he came down the steps. “I have to talk to you.”

“You put my dad in the hospital.”

“Has he ever touched you like that before?” He asked slowly. 

“No!” I furrowed my eyebrows at him. “You had no right to do what you did!”

“He was about to rape you, Boruto,” He spoke passionately. “I saw him there and I snapped. No child should ever go through that.”

“I can fight my own battles.”

“Call it payback--for when you saved me,” He swallowed. “I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

“And where’s this comin’ from? I thought you wanted me to get lost. And now you’re followin’ me around and breakin’ into my house.”

He smiled weakly, “You sound a little bit like a cowboy when you’re upset.”

“Shut up. And don’t think you can preach about right and wrong in this subject. You were literally ready to give me a blowjob, remember?”

He nodded, “Yes, I was, but--”

“So, you think I’d rather have some fucking hooker’s mouth on me?”

He winced at that, “Listen, I’m not ashamed of what I did. You would’ve regretted it and it would’ve damaged you for life. I know that pain.”

“You can’t tell the fucking future! I’m capable of making my own decisions.”

“So, you want to fuck your dad? Like, so badly that you’d argue for it?”

“No, that’s not the point, I--shit,” I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. He broke into my home and had the nerve to argue with me? How dare this guy? “Just--get out of my fucking house before I call someone.”

“Boruto, please, I…” He hesitated for a moment. “I’m in trouble. I have nowhere else to go.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I just need some place to hide for a day or so.”

“So, you thought you’d ask me?” Unbelievable.

“Yes. You helped me before. Aside from Shikamaru, you’re the only one who’s ever helped me.”

I should’ve been angrier with him--furious, even. But the way he was looking at me--I couldn’t just turn him away. I had to be rational. Haku and my mother raised me with such ideals and even if my father didn’t play the most active role, he did pass on some teachings to me, too. No one would be home for the next couple days, aside from family members coming to check in on me. I think Gaara was coming over later on this evening and Shikamaru was going to bring me a pizza later on that night. He assumed my sleeping schedule was going to be fucked up, so he would be there at around eleven or midnight.

“You stay in the basement,” I said quietly. “Okay? Don’t come up for anything.”

“Thank you,” He smiled gratefully. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me,” I glared at him. “I’m still pissed at you. But my father was stabilized right before I left. So, it’s just a waiting game, now.”

“Waiting?”

“He has to wake up.”

He raised his eyebrows and his lips parted, “Uh, he’s not conscious?”

“No,” I lowered my eyes. “Er, he woke up once. But--for the most part he’s just dizzy and not really all the way there. He’s started talking about his video game--talking to us as if we’re in that world.”

Ninjas. Can you believe it? Out of all the things you could pick, why ninjas, dad? He really did have a vivid imagination. Although apparently Haku helped him mold that ninja world in his head. As the years went on, he just added things to it as they appeared in his life. Minato being his father, his conflict with Sasuke, and various other stories he could flesh out.

“At least he’s not in pain,” Obito said. “It would be nice to be trapped in a world of your own creation. You’re bound to make it beautiful.”

“I hope that’s not justification.”

“No, not at all,” He shook his head. “I was just--making an observation.”

“Haku’s hoping he’ll pick up on writing, again,” I told him. He would have quite a bit to catch up on. “It was a cool story during the first part. Though, the second part hasn’t been completed.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to brag,” Obito chuckled. “I’m glad we can talk about fantasy games at a time like this.”

“Don’t think too much of it,” I said. “I’m going to bed.”

 

~~

 

“You don’t have to ask me before cooking, take whatever you want,” I grumbled, tightening the towel around my waist. I glanced up at him and noticed he was staring at me rather unusually. “What?”

“Uh--nothing,” He swallowed. “I just--you definitely don’t have a fourteen year old’s body.”

“Way to sound creepy about it,” I scoffed. “So, is that all you needed to ask?”

“Yes. Um, I’ll have a snack ready in a little bit.”

“Whatever,” I opened my underwear drawer and pulled out a pair. When I shut it, I could still feel eyes on me. I looked up and saw him still staring at my body. “What? You wanna be more of a hypocrite?”

“Hm?”

“Looking like you want to fuck me right about now,” He’d been here for a solid thirty-eight hours and counting. Things worked out well, Gaara didn’t do much aside from cook me something for dinner and Shikamaru--I can’t really hide much from Shikamaru. He lingered by the basement door for most of his visit and spoke louder than needed when he talked about my dad’s condition.

He mentioned he woke up twice more, but still slept most of the day. The doctor said he would be fine.

“Um...I’ll see you downstairs,” He said before disappearing.

I put on the rest of my clothes and followed the smell of food downstairs. He'd made cheesesteaks and fries, which I honestly wasn't expecting. Still, we say across from each other at the table and ate in silence for the first five minutes before he broke the ice.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Nothing with you,” I mumbled. “I’m going to be in my room doing homework. I missed a shit ton of class.”

“Maybe I could help?”

I scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

“What? You think just because I’m a sex worker that I’m stupid,” He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I at least graduated high school.”

“I looked for you in the yearbooks at school and never saw you, so I just assumed…”

“That’s because I went to Konoha Academy.”

That was the school my parents went to--that’s why I couldn’t find him in the school year books. He went to that school--so does that mean he knew my parents?

Obito.

“Obito,” I said slowly.

“Yes?”

“Obito...your name is in my dad’s series,” I said to him. He was mentioned through Kakashi’s character a couple times, which is why I must’ve missed it at first. But surely he wasn’t the only Obito in the world, right? So, it could’ve been a coincidence.

“Well, I knew your grandfather Kakashi, so it’s no surprise.” 

“Wait, really?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“He was my teacher when I went to the academy,” He took a bite of his sandwich and stared down at his plate for a moment. “It was a long time ago. I was a different person back then.”

“Must have been a little closer than that if you made it into the story.”

“We were friends,” His eyes shifted and my heart skipped a beat.

“...friends?”

He smiled, “Yes, he put up with my bullshit when I was that age. And trust me, I was a real handful.”

“So, why didn’t you tell me you knew my family?”

“Because I don’t--know your family. I knew Kakashi a long time ago, I knew of your father because his work is popular, and Shikamaru’s my therapist. And then there’s you...the annoying kid who saved me and is...quite attractive.”

“Attractive?” I rolled my eyes. “Don’t start with this again.”

“Again?”

“It’s bad enough that you eye-fucked me upstairs, I don’t need you feedin’ me compliments.”

“Sorry…”

“Just don’t say anythin’ unless you’re gonna do somethin’ about it,” I mumbled. I didn’t really care if he heard me or not, it was really just a statement to get out my sexual frustration. Mitsuki texted me a couple times and asked if I wanted him to come sleep over. I’ve been holding him off with the ‘I wanna be alone’ excuse. Not that I was actually alone with Obito hovering over my shoulder.

“What happened to me being a hypocrite, though?” He asked.

“You’re the one who’s concerned with the age of people that I fuck. You look like you’re around my dad’s age.”

“Listen, I said I was sorry, okay,” He said. “It wasn’t so much the age gap as it was--the fact that he was your father, okay?”

“Sure, sure,” I looked down at his arm and noticed the sling was gone. “Looks like you’re healing up.”

“Oh, er--yes,” He said quickly. “It still hurts a little, but I’ve felt worse.”

“So, when are you leaving?”

“Um--I’d be good to go any time, but…”

“Good,” I interrupted him. “Then you can leave tonight.”


	8. Little birdie

I’m going to die. I’m literally going to die--and in a hospital of all places. Can you sense the irony in all of that? Then again, a lot of people die in hospitals. In fact, I think the hospital is where the most people die, just because people usually come here when something’s seriously wrong with them. I, on the other hand, was perfectly healthy. I came to see my dad, actually. He was still being monitored, but he was back to his normal self after about a week. He didn’t remember much from that night, aside from taking drugs some stranger had given him at the bar he frequented. Apparently whatever he took was laced with something heavier--or it was some new experimental drug, because no one could get a clear idea on what it was.

Haku stayed with him the entire time, too. He only went home once, and that was when I called him late at night when I was scared--that house was too big for one person to occupy comfortably. Still, I never noticed how much Haku and my dad really loved each other until I saw them in their most vulnerable place. They were able to make up with each other and even joke--no one mentioned why my dad was in the hospital. I’m not even sure if he remembered that. We were all going with the regular drug-overdose excuse. Neji said it would be best to leave my mother out of it--the less she knew, the better. Honestly, I agreed with him.

I wasn’t angry with my father. I wasn’t upset with Obito, either. After the doctors said my dad would be fine, it was like all of the excess, negative emotions went out the window and all that was left was gratefulness. 

And now...pain.

I crawled forward, towards the door. Blood pooled in my mouth and made a messy trail on the floor behind me. I could hear his footsteps approaching from behind and then he kicked me in the ribs. I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists to keep from crying out. I wouldn’t give this prick the satisfaction. 

After all, I didn’t owe this stranger anything.

“Resilient little one, aren’t you?” He grabbed my hair and tugged me up off the floor. “Looks like I’ll have to try harder.”

Who is this guy? It all happened so quickly. 

I was walking down the hall towards my dad’s room. I didn’t think anything of it when I passed him, but the arms wrapped around me and dragged me into this room--this random room with now-bloody white floors that I was probably going to bleed out on.

“Fuck you,” I hissed, trying to keep myself from shaking. 

“Oh, that would be ideal,” He grabbed one arm around my torso and I...I felt his tongue on my cheek. He licked me slowly, clutching my body tighter with each passing second. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, does it? You’re just as rude as your father.”

My father?

My eyes widened and I whirled around to face him. Some of my hair tore out of my skull in the process, but by now the damage was done. Any more pain didn’t matter to me. 

This guy was old. Not super old--but definitely older than my dad. His hair was long and dark and his eyes were unlike any I’d ever seen...and not in the good way. He sent chills down my spine and even if he hadn’t been beating the shit out of me earlier, I probably would have still gotten back vibes from him.

“You don’t know me,” I glared at him.

“I don’t, but I know of you--Boruto Uzumaki,” He licked his lips and reached down to cup my balls roughly. I tried to squirm away from him, but he was stronger than he looked. “Please, stop wasting energy before I really give you a reason to squirm.”

The warning made the hairs on my back stand up and I immediately froze.

“Good boy,” His voice drizzled like heavy syrup. I fucking hated it. “Now, I have a question to ask you. And I want you to answer it truthfully--or I’ll twist your arm till it breaks. Okay?”

All I could do was nod. He got his point across that he was ready to hurt me, I wasn’t stupid.

“I see to have lost something very valuable, Boruto,” He spoke softly. “You see, I run a very profitable business and one of my products has been missing for some time, now. You wouldn’t happen to know where Obito is?”

Obito? This guy was after Obito?

After that, it didn’t take much for me to put two and two together. With Obito being a prostitute, he was bound to answer to someone. If this man was his pimp--the person he was running away from when he asked for my help--then I didn’t blame him.

“A little birdie says he’s taken quite a liking to you.”

“Well, you better shoot the fucking bird, because it’s a lie,” I growled.

“Don’t lie to me!” He grabbed my head and forced me to bend over the side of the nearby bed, pressing my face into the blanket. “Where is Obito?”

“I don’t know anything.”

His grip tightened on my arm and he pushed upwards, twisting it behind my back. At that moment, I was sure he was going to follow through on his word and break my arm. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out, but that didn’t start the tears from forming in my eyes.

“Stubborn little thing,” His other hand left my torso and squeezed my ass. “With such a young body…”

“Get off of me!” I yelled. I’d been yelling this entire time--why couldn’t anyone hear me? This was a hospital for fuckssake, you’d think help would be easier to find.

“I lost one of my best boys--I’ll need a replacement for him if I don’t find him soon,” The stranger said. “Clients are lining up, Boruto.”

Stop saying my name. Stop saying my fucking name!

“You’ll never find Obito,” I said. “I hope he’s far away by now.”

“Oh, Madara won’t be happy about that,” The man cooed. He grinded his hips against my ass and I felt the bulge in his pants. “Obito was his favorite play thing--ever sense he was a child.”

A child? Obito’s been involved in this stuff since he was a kid?

“Maybe I’ll bring him you instead,” He mused. “I’ve heard good things about your father. I can only assume you’ll be similar.”

“You don’t know anything about my family!”

“Oh, but I know more than you think,” He chuckled. “I’d done unspeakable things to many people--especially Haku.”

My eyes widened, “You’re fucking lying…”

“I’ve fucked him, stretched him, and done things to him that he probably still has nightmares about,” The man carried on. “And if I had the chance, I would’ve had a taste of Naruto’s ass as well. You remind me so much of him--the blue-eyed golden boy. I could just eat you up--swallow you whole.”

He was pulling down my pants, now. It didn’t register to me until there were being pushed past my waist and the cool, sterile air brushed up against my skin. No. Not this...anything but this.

“I’ll give you another chance,” He said, squeezing my ass cheek. “Tell me what I want to know.”

“No.”

I heard a zipper, “Then you asked for it.”

He forced himself into me abruptly and clamped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. Suddenly, his full body weight was on top of my and his dry length was pushing into me roughly.

The pain was unbearable. When I said any more pain wouldn’t make a difference before, I was wrong. This...this was a whole new level. Even with him moving inside of me, I couldn’t believe what had just happened. This stranger--he had forced himself on me. The random, old man had pulled me into a room and was doing the unspeakable.

I screwed my eyes shut and buried my face in the bed, trying to focus on the cut above me eye from when he struck me with his ring on or my bruised ribs or my aching arm--anything but the excruciating pain I was going through right now.

_ Please...no. _

Every thrust made every part of me, every injury, hurt ten times more. I squared my jaw and swallowed dryly.

“Oh! Oh my!” He giggled like a fucking child. “You were a virgin, weren’t you? It’s a shame--I could’ve made a pretty penny off you.”

_ Get off. Please...enough. _

He gripped my waist and shoved into me deep--so deep that I felt his balls pressing against my entrance and for a moment, I thought he was going to attempt to fit them in as well. He lowered his body to mind and buried his face in the crook of my neck, humping into me and picking up his pace with every thrust.

“C’mon, little one,” He groaned in my ear. “I know you enjoy cock. It’s in your blood.”

“Get...get off,” My voice came out weak...timid. I was almost embarrassed that I said anything at all. I should have just stayed silent. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” He licked my neck and I felt utterly disgusting. Was this really the kind of person Obito fell into working for? I didn’t blame him for running away--this man..he was a monster. And he’d done this to Haku…

His movements got quicker. As much as I hated it, his pre-cum had provided enough lubrication to stop the scraping. But that didn’t make it feel good. Every movement still made my heart ache and my pride get that much smaller. I was trembling underneath him by the time he released inside of me. He gave no warning aside from a few hard thrusts and a loud groan. 

I don’t think anything could have prepared me for this. When he pulled out, I crumbled to the floor, lying in a mixture of my own blood and some of his cum that had leaked out. I couldn’t bring myself to move, speak, or look at him. I kept my eyes on the ceiling, wishing that I was anywhere but here.

“I’ll be back for you, Boruto,” He mused. “And when you run into Obito, let him know Orochimaru looks forward to seeing him again.”

 

~~

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Sasuke’s fingers trembled as he ghosted over my coiled body. I couldn’t be touched--not after that. He, Gaara, and Neji found me when I was crossing the parking lot. My house was on the other side of town, but I couldn’t bring myself to stay that. I just wanted to get away...far away. “I’ll fucking kill him!”

I hated the way they were looking at me. No, the way Sasuke and Gaara were looking at me. Such pity and pain...I didn’t want anyone’s sympathy. And then there was Neji--he wouldn’t look at me at all. Honestly, that felt worse. They sat me on a bench in a secluded place and tried their best to look me over.

“Sasuke, calm down,” Gaara put a hand on his shoulder and Sasuke immediately turned and screamed in his face.

“Don’t you dare tell me to fucking calm down! Look at what that monster did to him! He--he fucking ruined him!” I flinched as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ruined.

He was right--I was absolutely ruined. No one would want to touch me after this. No one would want to get close to someone as dirty as me. I lowered my eyes to the ground and tried my best to hide the tears from them.

“No, Boruto, that’s not what I meant,” Sasuke said quickly. “I’m sorry, I---fuck!”

“I thought he was gone,” Neji said. His voice was different than usual. He was struggling to keep his composure. So much so that his voice even cracked a bit. “I thought they locked him up.”

“Well, obviously they fucking didn’t!” Sasuke barked. “We have to do something. We have to--”

“Don’t tell my parents,” I interrupted and they all looked at me like I was crazy. “Don’t tell them. Please--my dads can’t take anything else. I just want them to have some peace.”

“Boruto, do you understand the seriousness of this situation?” Gaara asked me. He knelt down and I saw the pain in his eyes. Tears were already starting to form on the dark brim of his eyes and he chewed on his bottom lip. “Orochimaru is a terrible person. We can’t let him--”

“We’re not going to let him do anything,” Sasuke said. “I’ll find him. And I’ll make him sorry.”

“I’ll do something, Boruto,” Neji told me. “We won’t rest until we do.”

I nodded tiredly, “I just...just want to get home. Please take me home?”

“A little birdie…” Sasuke muttered. I told them only what they needed to know about my encounter with Orochimaru. I left out any mention of Obito and told them that he took interest in me because he knew Haku and my dad. “You know who he could be talking about, Boruto? Any clues that would help us find him?”

“Well…” There was one. One person who saw me with Obito and knew full well who I was. “There’s this teacher at the school.”

“The school?” Neji exclaimed. “Of-fucking-course! It’s always the fucking school.”

“What teacher?” Sasuke leaned in closer. “Tell me who it is, Boruto.”

“Er--his name…” I hesitated for a moment. I don’t know why, something within me just help the name back for a moment. “Mr. Inuzuka--Kiba.”

 

~~

 

“You’ve been a lot angrier lately,” Mitsuki trailed a finger down my chest and nipped at the skin on my neck. “Not that I mind. Kind of makes you a better kisser.”

“Whatever,” I forced him back down on the couch, pinning him with my body. We only had about fifteen minutes before everyone came back from with pizza and drinks. When you added in the time Mitsuki liked to take to suck my off, it didn’t leave much in the way of a good pounding. So, I decided that we’d skip that part all together. I unzipped my pants and grinded my hips into him. “Lose the shorts and spread your legs.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” He chuckled and pulled back. “I never said anything about that. Not tonight--Shikadai could walk in any minute.”

“So, we shouldn’t waste time.”

“We shouldn’t do this--period,” He said. “Look, a little making out is hot. I welcome that. But I can’t fuck you in this situation. There’s too much on the line.”

“Yet, you’d fuck me any other time?”

“Well, I can’t help that I like you,” He shrugged.

No. Fuck no. I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him. “I’m your fucking nephew.”

“You’re a hot guy who just showed up out of nowhere,” He sat up as well and adjusted his shirt. “You’re not the innocent kid you left as. Honestly, none of us were expecting it. Not even Sarada.”

“Sarada?” I scoffed. “She’s too busy riding her boyfriend’s dick to know anything.”

“She knows we’re fucking,” He deadpanned. I blinked and tilted my head and he carried on. “She went through my phone and found some videos I made for you. It’s impossible to lie to her, Boruto.”

See, that was a fucking lie. I would know, I’ve been lying to literally everyone for a month about what actually happened at the hospital. I told them I fell off my bike while riding home from visiting. Sasuke and Neji promised to look in on Kiba for me--it was actually pretty weird. They all had the same stunned expression on their faces--and then Sasuke got pissed and started making the same threats about killing Kiba. The guy seemed pretty intimidating, actually, especially when he was covered in tattoos. I guess running your own tattoo shop meant you could get a lot of those--or maybe you had to have a lot of them in order to be like...initiated?

“Right, whatever,” I stood up and walked towards the window, peering out. 

So far, I haven’t seen Orochimaru. I mean, I had nightmares for a few days after that day, but I was still alive. But Mitsuki was right--I was different. Even I could tell. Moodier and people just genuinely pissed me off these days. Well, Mitsuki was okay when we were fucking, but that was about it. He really was pretty shallow, actually.

When I looked back, the front door was opening. Hm, guess he was right in trusting his gut this time. 

“We got the good shit!” My dad exclaimed, running over to the counter and putting down the pizza boxes. He always had to be the first one to tear into pizza. It was nice to see him back to his old self. 

He agreed to stop any drug use, aside from drinking, that is. I think this was the wake up call that he needed, but I wasn’t going to get my hopes up just yet.

When Shikadai stepped in, I noticed him look between Mitsuki and I first before he rolled his eyes and set down the sodas on the counter. He made a beeline for the balcony and shut the door behind himself.

“Whoops,” I said under my breath. I really was a shitty friend these days. I think he was actually starting to like Mitsuki, too. It was a shame, if only Mitsuki wasn’t such a needy slut. Still, I followed him outside after putting on my shirt and zipping up my pants. When I got out there, he was smoking a small joint and looking out onto the wooded area in my backyard.

“Gotta admit, I’m loving the bad boy act,” He said, taking a long drag. “It really suits you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. Mitsuki apparently thinks so as well.”

I sighed, “Look, man. He just needs a little extra attention. We didn’t even have sex--we just made out a little bit.”

“I forgot that makes things better.”

“I mean, it doesn’t, but I’d like for you to know the facts, bro.”

“I’m not sure what happened that turned you into an idiot, but it’s astonishing. “Go inside and don’t speak to me anymore, Boruto.”

“Look, I said I’m sorry.”

“Just fuck off, okay?!” He snapped at me. “Christ.”

I swallowed and walked towards the door. Shikadai’s never lost his composure like that before. It was weird--I didn’t actually know he was capable of that, y’know?

“Was he upset?” Mitsuki whispered when I stepped in. The rest of the group was sitting around eating. As I looked around, I noticed everyone was laughing but Sasuke. The events took a toll on him, too. From what I can discern, he knew Orochimaru personally. At least, better than Neji and Gaara. Something told me had a few things in common that I didn’t know about.

“You don’t wanna go out there,” I said. “He yelled at me.”

“Yelled?”

“Well, as close as Shikadai can get to yelling while still being Shikadai...sorta,” I stepped around him and walked over to Sarada and sat down next to her. She side-eyed me cautiously and lowered her phone slowly.

“The fuck do you want?” She asked.

“How much did he tell you?”

She raised her eyebrows knowingly and smirked, “I know enough. Not that I care. Trust me, my life is full of more interesting things than your sex life.”

“You wanna test that theory?” I grinned.

“Bold,” Her eyes drifted towards Mitsuki, who was looking skeptically at the door. “I might consider--if you agree to do me a favor.”

“And what’s that?”

“Break the two of them up.”

Now, I didn’t see that coming. I chewed on my bottom lip and mulled it over. I didn’t see a downside to any of this, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t one. With Mitsuki and Shikadai both single, I’d be able to fuck Mitsuki whenever I wanted and Shikadai would stop being a complete dick about it. Not to mention I’d be fucking Sarada, too. 

“I think I can manage that. So,” I glanced around the room quickly. “You wanna see my room?”

 

“Don’t sound too ambitious now, babyface,” Sarada retorted in a husky voice. As I leaned closer and whispered all the things I could do to her in her ear directly to her ear, she couldn’t deny that it was actually turning her on. I could feel it from the way she started to get wetter and wetter, coating my tip with her cum.

“You want it, look at you,” I chuckled. “Your body’s begging me for it.”

We were at a stalemate. My cock was leaking and she was dripping wet, but neither of us could bring ourselves to do anything until the other caved. It was only a matter of time.

“C’mon, Sarada. Better admit it before someone comes lookin’ for us,” I snickered.

“Shut up, dobe,” She rolled her hips and my tip dipped into her warmth for a moment before she pulled away, drawing a moan out of me. “Now, who’s begging?

Oh fuck, there was no way I could resist her. Not when she was looking at me with this fucking eyes. Those eyes that claimed to know everything. With one thrust, I could teach her a lesson...show her who’s better.

I plunged into her sharply, making her cry out sharply but I didn’t pause to see if anyone heard. Instead, I started fucking her quickly, going in balls deep while she moaned underneath me. I never imagined she’d sound like this during sex. I mean, Sarada was a force to be reckoned with, but in bed she sounded so…

Powerful.

Was this how an Uchiha fucks? Either way, I’d show her how an Uzumaki staked claim.

I think she tried to speak for a moment, but when I brushed her g-spot any words that she was stringing together turned into whines and whimpers. She widened her legs, giving me more access and reached up to run a hand through my hair. That’s when I grabbed both her hands and pinned her down before ramming into her once more.

“Stay down, Uchiha,” I growled in her ear. 

“Y-yes, sir,” She finally said submissively. That was all I needed before releasing into her, grunting while I came. Sarada’s body raked against me and I felt her walls contracting as she came as well. I kissed at her neck aggressively while she milked my cock. And once she came down from the high, she fell to the bed panting.

“Not bad,” She smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Almost worth coming back for. **Almost**.”


	9. Boxing boys

“C’mon, you gotta hit hard!” He screamed at me, shoving me to the ground. He’d been taunting me this entire time and all it did was get me angrier. I didn’t fight better, I didn’t get any faster--I just got pissed. But Sasuke insisted on doing things his way. He landed a blow on the side of my face. “Get up, Boruto!”

“Then stop fucking hitting me!” I scrambled to my feet and charged towards him. Sarada, Mitsuki, and Shikadai were all on the sidelines watching us. Mitsuki looked like he was going to pass out--my guess was it had something to do with two sweaty shirtless guys going at it like we were. I struck with my left and he dodged before I could follow the hit through, sending me tumbling to the ground once again.

Fucking humiliating. Had I known all he was going to do was embarrass me, I wouldn’t have agreed to this in the first place. 

“Protect yourself, Boruto!” He yelled. None of them knew why he was so adamant about me being able to defend myself. My dad thought it was just Sasuke wanting to boss someone around--but he wanted me to have something to fall back on if--when--Orochimaru popped back up again. According to him, Orochimaru was one of the teachers from way back when. And if they were preparing me this hard for it, my best guess was that he wasn’t done with me.

And I couldn’t let him get to Obito.

Where ever he was, I hoped he was safe. I tried to keep him out of my mind as best as I could. Whenever I started thinking about him, thoughts of Orochimaru and Kiba followed suit.

“Look, I’m done, okay?” I stood up again. “We’ve been doin’ this for hours...I just wanna go home.”

“You need to protect yourself.”

“That’s what you gave me the knife for, remember?” I said, walking away. I joined the other three and Mitsuki handed me my towel.

“You just get hotter and hotter everyday,” Sarada muttered loud enough for both Mitsuki and Shikadai to hear, though she made sure her parents were out of earshot. “A girl could fall for those abs.”

“If she didn’t have a boyfriend,” Mitsuki said quickly. Shikadai side-eyed him and rolled his eyes, looking away.

This plan of hers was going well, to say the least. Making Mitsuki jealous was something I wouldn’t have thought of. But every time he reacted, Shikadai got a little more ticked off. Sarada still didn’t tell me what was in this for her. Sure, she got to fuck me when she wanted, but what could she possibly want to break them up for?

Maybe she wanted Shikadai.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” I muttered. “I fucking stink.”

I looked back at Sasuke. He’d pushed Gaara up against the far wall and it looked like they were making out. Sarada groaned and turned her back to them.

“Disgusting,” She grumbled. “Let’s get out of here.”

They all followed me to the locker room, despite me telling them to leave me alone. Well, Mitsuki and Sarada followed--Shikadai was dragged on his heels. I stopped when we got to the door and turned to face them.

“You guys can't come in here,” I said. 

“Why not?” Sarada huffed.

“It's not like we haven't seen--” Mitsuki cut himself off before he could finish and pursed his lips. He mumbled something and began walking off with Shikadai. 

“Looks like it's working,” Sarada said once they were far enough.

“Of course,” I mused. “Your plans always work...isn't that what you said?”

“I did.”

“So, you never told me...why do you want those two to break up so bad? You got a thing for Shikadai?”

“No!” She turned up her nose and looked at me as if I just offended her. “If I wanted him, I'd be trying a different approach.”

“So, what is it?”

“I just…”

“C’mon, spit it out.”

“I'm sleeping with Mitsuki,” she told me.

“Christ, woman! Me, him and your boyfriend? How insatiable can you be?”

“I don't have a boyfriend. Not anymore...he's graduating this year, so we broke up. Neither of us can do long distance and I never really liked him anyway. He was just good with his--”

“Spare me the details.” It made sense, now. She wanted them to break up because she was losing her grasp on her fuck toys. I smirked and shook my head, backing up into the locker room. “I'm gonna take a shower before Sasuke and Gaara decide they wanna have shower sex.”

“Ugh,” Sarada gagged as I walked in and let the door shut. 

When I rounded the corner, my heart skipped a beat. I made eye contact with the man sitting on the bench and he smiled.

“Long time, no see.”

“Obito?” I circled around to get closer. “What're you doing here? Are you stalkin’ me again?” 

“That's hardly the word I'd use,” he chuckled. “I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. Shikamaru said I could find you here…”

“What do you want?” It wasn’t like I was upset to see him. Hell, I was happy to see him. But I didn’t expect it and with him finding me here, I felt like he was bound to bring up…

“I didn’t know you boxed.”

“One of my uncles is teachin’ me. He’s a safety freak.”

“I thought you only had one uncle?”

“Technically, I have two. But--Sasuke’s basically like my uncle, he’s been around long enough,” Although, if he was actually my uncle, we’d have some big problems in me fucking Sarada. “How do you know about my family?”

“Well, I did stay in your house for two or three nights,” He mused. “And your father has a fanbase of college nerds. I--had some of them as clients at one point.”

“At one point?”

“Well, I haven’t been doing much work lately,” He said. “I’ve been taking time to myself.”

I opened my locker and pulled out a dry towel, “You know, a locker room’s an awfully private place to meet someone. Could this not wait?”

“Well, I just--wanted to see you. I figured this was better than meeting you at your house. And I have no idea how to contact you to ask to meet.”

“So, you wanted my number?” I raised my eyebrows.

“Well…”

That was adorable. And I didn’t see it coming. Sure, he started being a lot nicer to me when he stayed with me. Hell, he checked me out so much I could only assume he was fighting some sort of attraction.

“Yeah, I’ll give you my number,” I said. 

Once the exchange took place, I walked towards the showers before turning back to him.

“You plannin’ on stickin’ around or somethin’?”

“Er--no,” He said, standing up quickly. “I should get going--I’ll text you.” He smiled nervously. “I’ll see you later.”

 

~~

 

_ ‘Hi! What’re you up to? :)’ _

Oh crap, he texted like my dad. Too many exclamation points and smiley faces for my liking. I found myself slipping up and reading the texts in my dad’s voice on accident, which felt a little creepy.

**‘Not much, just had dinner with my parents’**

_ ‘Oh...how’s your dad doing these days? :/’ _

**‘He’s fine, back to his normal dorky self’**

_ ‘Cool! So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?’ _

**‘Tonight?’**

I waited for him to text back, but then the phone started ringing. Was he really calling me? No one talked on the phone these days.

“Yeah?” I answered.

“We can meet at my place if you’d like? I’m kind of stuck in a hotel these days. I’ll explain the situation later on.”

“Text me the address?”

“Er--” He hesitated. “--sure. I’ll do that.”

“Alright, see ya,” I hung up and set my phone down. I still had a few things to do before I went to meet him. I’d already planned to hang out with my dad for a little bit. He and Haku thought it’d be good for me to bond with him.

My dad’s also been a little bit jealous of Shikamaru and Shikadai’s relationship, apparently. 

When I walked downstairs, my dad was sitting on the couch in his boxers playing a video game--his video game. I scoffed and sat down next to him, scanning the contents of the coffee table. It looked like he’d been down here for hours. Candy wrappers, half a bowl of popcorn, a plate with some crumbs, and a half-gallon of water.

“Dad, you look like a mess,” I mumbled, chuckling.

“Hush,” He muttered, shoving another controller at me. 

“Hope you know this isn’t going to be fair. You designed the damn game,” I said as we picked out characters. “You designed the characters--you know their weaknesses.”

“Don’t worry, I didn’t design the characters. Other people did that. Promise it’ll be fair--unless you’re just trying to make excuses to avoid getting your ass handed to you.”

“Whatever,” I said.

It wasn’t so bad playing against my dad, actually. In fact, it would have been enjoyable, had he not used it as a trap to pry into my private life.

“So, I noticed Sarada leaving your room the other day,” He grinned.

“I mean, we’re friends. Am I not allowed to have friends in my room?”

“I just hope you’re usin’ protection,” He shrugged. “Both using a condom and--not telling Sasuke. Sarada is his life. If he knew my kid was plowin’ her, he’d flip his shit, heheheh.”

“Really, dad?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What? Can’t blame me for bein’ proud,” He said. “When I was your age, I was startin’ to get into some real trouble in that area. I pretty much jumped on everything that moved.”

“Sounds classy.”

“I actually had sex with Ino for a few years,” He sat back and looked up at the ceiling in thought, all the while having his character beat the living shit out of mine. Geez, it took no effort at all on his part. “That was before I realized I preferred guys.”

“So, before you met Haku?”

“Pretty much. After I met Haku, I went off the deep end and started fucking everyone,” He sighed and looked at me. “So--how many people are you sleepin’ with, now?”

I paused the game, “Dad, what the hell?!”

“What? I’m just askin’,” He said. “I know what kind of guy I was--and apparently your grandpa was similar. It’s how both me and you can into existence, pretty much. And...I just started thinkin’ about that time with Haku…”

“Right,” I nodded, blushing. “I’m so--”

“We’re past it, now,” He waved his hand in dismissal. “I just want you to know that you can be honest with me from now on. I hid so many things from Iruka--I didn’t realize that’s what held my relationships with my parents back.”

“So, you want me to talk to you more?”

“Ideally.”

“Hm--doesn’t sound so tough,” I shrugged. 

 

~~

 

Obito’s hotel room was nice. It was on the second to last floor and the view was incredible, not to mention he’d ordered room service and had an open bar. As soon as I walked in, I went to get a drink.

“What do you think you’re doing, sir?” He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. “Do you think I’ll just sit aside and let you drink?”

“Would it be a problem?” 

“I wasn’t planning on getting you drunk.”

“So, what were you plannin’ on doin’, then?” I sat down on the bed and tilted my head, twisting open a tiny bottle of Fireball whisky. I waggled my eyebrows and added, “You plannin’ on fondlin’ me?”

“Stop that,” He laughed. “I’ve been living in this hotel for about a week, now. There are people looking for me and--”

“Orochimaru, right?” I interrupted.

His eyes widened, “Uh--yes…”

“I’ve met him,” I told him. “Pleasant man.”

“No…” He stepped towards me urgently. “Boruto, did he do anything to you? I swear to God, if he--”

“Don’t waist your breath, I didn’t tell him anything,” I said. “The guy is gross, though. I can see why you ran away.”

It hurt to talk about him--to even think about him. Every now and this, I can still feel his tongue on my skin…

“He’s a terrible person to work for. I just wanted a way out. I used to be indifferent to the job--I was even good at it. But...I don’t know, after I met you I just kind of fell out of it. Shikamaru says--”

“You told Shikamaru about me?”

“Well, he is my therapist,” He said. “Don’t worry, if he saw anything wrong with it he would’ve said something to me. Instead--he suggested I speak to you about it.”

“About what?”

“About my feelings you.”


	10. Hypersexuality

I was surprised when I suddenly felt my back hit the wall, a mix between a moan and a grunt leaving my lips before I felt Obito’s hands on my chest as my muscles rose and fell, my lungs working on getting some air back to my system since he seemed to be making their task a lot harder by not letting go of my  lips. Ever. Blue eyes locked on dark eyes and I waited, wondering what he was going to say or do. 

“Suddenly doesn’t feel so wrong, does it?” I raised an eyebrow and licked my swollen lips.

“It feels so wrong,” He breathed and began to kiss my frame, worshipping every available portion of skin while breathing heavily through his nose. Lower and lower, as his fingers pulled down the pants and boxers from me. 

“Yet, you can’t stop,” I murmured while my member sprang out. 

Sinking down to his knees, Obito looked upwards, taking his time in wrapping one hand around the thick member only to slowly begin to stroke the staff member with care. I tilted my head back and let out a soft groan.

“You’re already leaking,” He whispered. 

Still looking up, Obito opened his mouth and took a final breath before wrapping his lips around the tip, humming in lust as he began to suck on it tenderly. No need to rush – we had all the time in the world. His free hand caressed my abs, his head bobbing a bit faster as he took more of the my length into his mouth.

“Shit, how’re you so good at that?” I regretted the question as soon as I asked, but he couldn’t answer with me in his throat.

It felt amazing--absolutely unreal. He picked his head up and licked his lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest,” He purred.

“So, you did like me, then?” I grinned. Of course, he’d just confessed his attraction to me before he started attacking my neck and...and taking off my shirt. Kissing my body and taking me in his mouth….fuck, he was hot.

“You’re hot.”

“For my age?”

“For any age,” He said. “And you’ve been working out. I almost passed out when I saw you in those shorts at the gym.”

I moaned not at the touch, but at the words, soft and meek and turning a deep, deep red, shivering again. Obito ran his fingers along my shaft while we made eye contact and he licked timidly. Every sensation drove me insane and I started grinding my hips into his hand.

“Let me fuck you,” I squared my jaw.

“Ah, ah, ah,” He licked again. “You don’t get that luxury. Right now...I just want to play with you.”

He suckled on my tip softly and I arched my back.

“Fuck!” My eyes screwed shut. “Don't tease.”

“Sorry, you just sound so hot...like an aggressive little lion cub,” he giggled and sat up. “I could play with you all day just to hear that noise.”

“It'd be cruel to do this to me all day.”

“Maybe it would,” he grinned, pressing his lips to mine. And I almost melted into him--and I would have, had I not seen the jacket hanging up in the closet. More specifically, the symbol on it.

“Obito,” I sat up, breaking our kiss. “What's that on your jacket?”

He paused and his face lost color.

“What?”

“That--” I stood up and walked over to the closet, opening the door. I recognized the symbol. Hell, I saw it nearly every day as a kid. It was on every other article of Sasuke, Gaara, and Sarada’s clothing. “That’s the Uchiha family crest, Obito. How’d you get this?”

He looked at me with concern from the bed, but didn’t bother to move, “Boruto, it’s a long story.”

“How do you know so much about my family?” I asked him, just as I did before. There was something he wasn’t telling me. He wasn’t exactly who he said he was. “Obito, who the hell are you?”

“I’m…” He hesitated and crawled off the bed, pacing towards me slowly. “I’m Obito Uchiha.”

 

~~

 

He was Obito Uchiha. Related to Sasuke and Sarada Uchiha by blood--declared a missing person about 18 years ago. Apparently he ran away as soon as he graduated, that way people wouldn’t be actively pursuing him. Once you were an adult, you were basically on your own.

It was his uncle Madara who drove him away. Obito spent most of his childhood being babysat by the man--often also accompanied by one Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s estranged older brother. Obito tried to hold on to his goodness for as long as he could. He didn’t want to inflict the same pain on anyone else that he’d endured. Itachi was another story. Itachi’s was of coping was through inappropriate acts with his little brother. Madara would demand photos and even threaten to “take a swing” on Sasuke.

For a short time, Obito was able to be normal. He went to a new high school where his uncle couldn’t get to him, and he even found new love--with one of his teachers.

“I loved Kakashi,” He said. We were both still naked, but we had the covers pulled up over our bodies. The passion died down when he revealed who he was, which just this air of uncomfortableness. “He was my first.”

I swallowed. I didn’t know how to take this--he was talking about my grandpa. I almost had sex with someone my grandpa had sex with. How wrong is that?

Then again, most of the things I’ve done since I got here have been wrong.

“But I couldn’t stay with him,” He lowered his eyes. “I’d been away from Madara for four years--but I could still feel his hands on me every night. Every time Kakashi and I had sex, I’d cry for hours in the bathroom. I hated being touched and I hated feeling love, I felt like I didn’t deserve any of it.”

My mind went to Orochimaru.and there was a twinge in my heart as his words carried on.

“I left him without saying goodbye,” He told me. “I gave no warning--I just left. I didn’t know how to accept real love. So, he found it with someone else.”

Ouch.

Suddenly, I wanted to leave. This was all hitting too close to home for my liking. And Obito’s eyes looked a little too familiar.

“Don’t cry for me,” He wiped a tear from my face. “I came out on the other side. Things are looking up.”

I’m not crying for you, Obito.

“It hurts,” That was all I could say. The only thing that my lips would let me say, at least. I hadn’t talked to anyone about what happened with Orochimaru since that day. Neji and Gaara always asked me if I was alright, they always promised they would get even with them. And then there was Sasuke--he just took to preparation. He gave me multiple blades to carry and was adamant about teaching me to defend myself. 

I couldn’t talk to virtually anyone about this whole ordeal. I was too terrified to tell my parents. This would crush them. And I’d be the fuck-up.

“Boruto, what is it? Is there something you’re holding back?” He looked at me with concern. The tears turned into downright sobbing after a few seconds of thinking. And once I started, I couldn’t stop. Every part of me felt either numb or painful--and not even sex could get rid of it. “Please, talk to me.”

“I...can’t,” I said shakily. God, I was a mess. Snot dripping down my nose, drool, the usually gross crying things. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him, either. I was afraid that all it took was one look for him to know. Like that’s how it worked between rape victims or something--if I looked at him, he’d be able to see everything Orochimaru did to my psyche and my body. I couldn’t risk that.

“You’ve sat here and listened to my life story,” He said. “Please, let me do the same. Tell me.”

“I need to go home,” I sniffed, turning to leave the bed, but he pulled me back.

“Don’t--I can’t let you leave like this. Especially not as this time of night.”

“Then walk behind me, I don’t care.”

 

~~

 

“You had no right to keep this from me!” A place flew past me as I stepped into the house and held the wall, making a loud shattering noise. 

Who the hell was Haku mad at?

I walked into the kitchen and saw Neji virtually cowering in the seat. He looked over at me with fear in his eyes before focusing on Haku, again.

“We thought it was best if we handled it ourselves!” Sasuke yelled back at him. Something was up with his clothes--he was still wearing his gym clothes, but...there was blood on them. Not enough to assume someone was dead, but there was definitely blood in various places.

“And what about what’s best for Boruto?!” Haku shoved him against the counter. “This is our son, not yours! This isn’t the kind of thing a father wants to be kept in the dark about, Sasuke. Did you ever stop to think about the damage this has caused him?! Have you noticed how fucking different he is, now?”

“Look, we’ve talked to him and--”

“Last time I check, none of you had a  degree in psychology and for some fucking reason, you decided to keep the only therapist in the group in the dark as well!”

I cleared my throat and all three of them snapped their heads towards me. Them, Haku’s eyes flooded with tears and be stumbled towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. I furrowed my eyebrows and then made eye contact with Sasuke.

“What’s going on here?” I asked them.

“We found Kiba,” Sasuke said darkly. 

“And you beat him till he was unconscious,” Haku narrowed his eyes.

“You wanted to do the same,” Neji snapped.

Haku still had an arm around me. “I need to call a therapist tomorrow. Right now I just need you two to leave. Now.”

Sasuke and Neji exchanged looks and the walked towards the door.

“Obito Uchiha,” I said out loud. That’s when Sasuke stopped in his tracks. “He’s outside.”

Obito walked me all the way home after I asked him to, which I appreciated. But if he was some estranged cousin of Sasuke’s, maybe it was fated that they would meet again. I mean, my dad included him in his stories and out of all people, I was the one to find him that day. If the two of them came face to face, I was curious to see the outcome.

The two men kept walking. Once they were gone, Haku kissed my forward and let his lips linger.

“Out of all people, Orochimaru was the most disgusting in my childhood,” He said. I shut my eyes and leaned my head against his chest as he drew me in. “He manipulated so many people. None of them had the strength to speak out against him--he had so much power. My body hurt for days after he was done with me.”

My body tensed up as he spoke, but I listened.

“I didn’t even notice it, though,” He said. “I lumped it in with every other emotional and physical scar I had. I figured I must’ve been fine if the lid still fits on all of those emotions after all this time--but I was wrong. There’s only so much a person can hold in. We have a breaking point.”

“I’m sorry,” I said shakily. “I said no...I did.”

“I know you did,” Even his breathing was getting uneven. “This wasn’t your fault. I promise, I’ll do everything in my power for you.”

So tired. I hated this feeling. I wanted to go to my room and lock myself inside, but I couldn’t bring myself to part with Haku. He was warm and gentle--this was a love that I could accept. A parent’s love.

“I’ll talk to your father when he gets home,” He told me. “I want you to take a hot shower and then get to bed. We’ll sort through it more in the morning. I’ll bring up hot chocolate in a little bit. And Boruto, remember--we’ll get through this. Right?”

I smiled at him shakily, “Y-yeah...yes.”

 

~~

 

“I’m not understanding you, doc. What do you want me to say?”

“You’re reluctant to admit your problems. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I need some inkling of what I’m working with or I won’t know how to help you through them. You’ll come here day after day…” Karin tapped her pen on her clipboard.

“Just tell me what my issues are.”

A muscle in her jaw twitched and she looked up from the clipboard. Her face relaxed suddenly. I always thought therapists were supposed to be calm all the time. That was part of their job, right?

“You know I can’t do that, Boruto,” She toyed with the reading glasses that hung from the collar of her shirt. She let out a heavy sigh before asking me, “Boruto, how would you define yourself? One or two words, please.”

I didn’t know the answer to that. There were so many words to describe me: numb, traumatized, sexually active and confused. 

I felt nothing towards people; I just drifted by, and they did the same. I had no interest in what they were doing, who they were, or where they were going. Two weeks passed by since Haku found out about what happened to me and I avoided all contact with Obito. I don’t know what happened when he and Sasuke met--I haven’t really been out of my house. Haku told my dad what happened and he flipped his shit. He threw a chair at the wall and tried to leave the house to beat Sasuke and Neji for keeping it from him.

And once his adrenaline ran out and Haku had successfully confined him to the house, he hugged my head and cried for about an hour.

Fast forward to me sitting on this couch, talking to this random woman. This was our fourth session and she was honestly prying too hard.

I part my lips, and the words lingered on them for a second, “Train wreck.”

She scrunched her brow at me in that annoying way adults do when they think you’re crazy, and they want you to know it, but they don’t want to say it out loud. I watched her scribble something down in her notebook.

I hated coming to these things. All I did was talk, and all she did was write in the damn notebook. He was judging me. I knew that much. It’s what all therapists did. They listened to you talk, and then they state what they think is wrong with you. That was their job. They didn’t help. They just told you things your grandma could’ve told you. The only difference is they get paid to do it.

“Why use such a harsh definition?” She asked me.

“Look at me,” I said. “You’ve got the details on that stupid clipboard, right?”

“You live with your father and step-father, you were assaulted by a stranger, you used to live with your mother--”

“You’re skippin’ the important stuff,” I said. “I’m basically a no-good horndog who tried to fuck said step-father.”

“The fact that you’ll admit it is a step in the right direction,” She said calmly. “Tell me about your relationship with your dads. Do you get along well with them?”

I shrugged, “I guess. Haku’s always been more involved than my dad.”

“Naruto was always working on his game, wasn’t he?”

“I guess so,” I pursed my lips. “I mean, he did stuff with me. He tried to take me to work a couple times as a kid and taking me to gaming conventions--but those weren’t very frequent.”

“So, it was just you and Haku most of the time?”

I turned my head towards the door. A shadow fluttered past on the outside. Then another in the opposite direction. A chill ran through my body, but it was quickly followed by unfamiliar warmth. I sat up.

I’ve been seeing things all week--this was getting old.

“Is that your way of explaining why I almost boned him?” I asked her.

“That’s my way of explaining your attraction to an older man,” She said, finally setting down the clipboard. “Boruto, I don’t know if it’s my place to say these things--but it feels like you’ve got more in common with your father than you know. Do you know what hypersexuality is?”

Oh no, not this. They could only spend this story so many times before it started to sound like bullshit. First my grandfather, then my dad, and now me? Was this really every therapist’s answer for this shit?

“Genetics play a large part in it, as well as relationships with parents--”

“So, how do you suggest I fix this?”

“Right now we should focus on trying to understand it,” She said. “I want you to analyze yourself over the next few days. When we come back together, we’ll talk more.”

“Is that the only thing we’re gonna focus on?”

“For right now,” She said. “There are various things we need to address, but we’ll have to take our time with it.”


	11. Parting gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, Naruto's way of parenting Boruto and getting him to follow lessons!

_**~~Flashback: Boruto, age 9~** _

_ “Playin’ games online?” My dad poked his head into my room and my eye shifted towards him for just a moment. _

_ “What do you want?” I muttered, adjusting my headset to expose one ear. The mission had just ended, so I had a few minutes to talk. “And did the pizza get here?” _

_ “Not yet,” he glanced up at the television. “Careful, don't want to end up like Utakata.” _

_ “Who's that?” _

_ “You haven't heard of Utakata?” He sat at my desk and settled back in the seat. Great, another one of his lame stories. _

_ “Dad, is this story gonna suck, like the rest?”  _

_ “Excuse me? My stories are gold, ya little brat!” He yelled. When Haku called up to him from downstairs as a warning, we exchanged eye contact and I smirked. “Anyway, Utakata was a kid about your age, maybe a little older. He used to play online too and one day he meets this other kid online who says his name is Menma.” _

_ Menma? That's a dumb name. _

_ “The two hit it off pretty well, so Menma asks for his address so they can both stream the game and eat pizza or something. The kid didn't think it was a good idea, but he sent it anyway.” _

_ “Why are the kids in your stories always idiots?” Uncle Sasuke says my dad was a huge idiot when he was a kid--I believe it. _

_ “Stop interruptin’,” he rolled his eyes and carried on. “Anyways, Utakata waits a few hours and gets progressively more worried. He goes downstairs to tell his parents, but he just finds blood in the kitchen. Blood and broken glass.” _

_ “Cooking gone wrong?” I chuckled. That took a dark turn. _

_ “He runs to the living room and sees his parents on the couch--missing their eyes. When he looks closer, a man stands up from behind the couch with a knife and says ‘you really should be more careful on the Internet’.” _

_ “That's gross, dad.” _

_ “He shoves the knife down the kid’s throat and watches him bleed out, then he notices a baby monitor--and the baby starts crying. Well, this guy's excited by now, he's never killed a baby before so he--” _

_ “Don’t tell me the baby dies.” _

_ “--goes up the stairs and walks into the nursery. He raises the knife and scoops the baby up, prepared to cut into him. But then the baby stops crying and opens his eyes--and the killer’s heart melts at how much those eyes remind him of his own. So, he takes to baby for himself. He brings him home and raises him as the son he always wanted.” _

_ I furrowed my eyebrows at him and purse my lips as his eyes steeled and he squared his jaw. For a moment, there's a twitch on his lips that looks almost like a smirk. Then he stood up and paced towards the door. He was halfway out before he turned back around and looked down at me. He gripped the doorknob and spoke once again. _

_ His voice lacked no familiar emotions as he spoke his next words, “He named him Boruto.” _

 

~~

 

I felt the world tilt, and I groaned, feeling myself fall against another body. The other body also moved, but it was larger than my own. I ached in all the worst places, and my mouth hurt really badly. Why did my mouth hurt so much? I tried to open his eyes but I was blindfolded securely, eyelashes fluttering against a material. I tasted something bitter in my mouth and realized I was wearing a gag. 

What the hell happened?

I remember going out for a jog with Haku. He was concerned that all the drugs the doctors had me on would make me lazy and out of shape--so it would a routine that we built up over the last month or so. I'd pretty much dropped my friends and I was being homeschooled until Haku and my dad saw a “positive change in my energy “. Really, they just wanted to keep me out of Kiba’s sight. 

Myoboku’s downtown district has become known as a gang territory and according to Sasuke, they were paying off a few crooked cops to keep their noses out of if. I put two and two together that Kiba was probably in that gang--but I also wondered how Sasuke knew so much. If he'd been involved in some sort of gang activity, It'd be easy to keep it a secret.

“Good, he's awake,” a voice said and I felt hand thread through my hair. “Now we can really start playing.”

It didn't register to me that I was exposed until fingers wrapped around my limp member and tugged roughly. 

“Get off of him!” Someone screamed. No, I knew that scream. I could hear the anxiety and rage in Haku’s voice and that's how I was able to determine that we were absolutely fucked.

“Shut up!” A different voice yelled and there was the sound of a slap that made me jerk and try to shout through the gag. 

“What's the matter, boy? Don't you like being touched?” The person stroking me whispered. He thumbed over my tip and my stiffening erection twitched at the sensation. “Mm, a nice healthy size for a boy your age.”

“What do you want from me?” Haku’s voice was panicked. “I'll do anything you want, just--just please don't touch my son. I'm begging you.”

“It's too late,” the man replied. “I'm already touching him--and he feels so good. And he's getting so hard…”

“Take me,” Haku said quickly. “I'll let you to whatever you want. I won't fight back, I promise.”

“You're in no position to be cutting deals,” his grip on my cock tightened and he quickened his pace. “You'll get a cock in you tonight. We know exactly what to do with you.”

I winced as he pinched my tip and suddenly a warm heat was wrapping around my cock as the blindfold was stripped from my face. My eyes adjusted slowly to the dim lighting and settled on Haku. I opened my mouth to say something but the male sucked me hard and it came out as a groan.

“Just couldn't help yourself, could you Hidan?” Kiba was standing near Haku with a gun in his hand. If there was any doubt about his connection with the gang, it was just obliterated. He looked at me with a new type of distaste that I'd never encountered before. “Christ, you look just like him.”

“Get off!” Haku yelled at Hidan and Kiba gripped the back of his neck.

“You can stop that now,” he growled. “You should be glad--he's getting the kid's cock all lubed up for you.”

Both of our eyes widened and Haku tore his eyes away from me. 

“Boruto,” Kiba pointed the gun at me. “Did you know I was almost your dad’s choice when we were kids? Man, you should've seen us--we were best friends before this abusive asshole came into the picture.”

I whimpered as Hidan’s head bobbed faster and squared my jaw.

“We were fuckin’ on a regular basis and it was paradise--then this fucker had to come and fuck things up. Then I lost him.”

“You can't blame me for where you ended up in life, Kiba,” Haku glared at him. The brunette raised the gun and brought it down on Haku’s cheek, making him cry out.

“I can blame whoever I want. Oh, and by the way--” he pointed the gun back at me. “Thanks for dropping my name with Neji and Sasuke. I really enjoyed getting the shit beat out of me on my way home from work.”

“Don't you dare point that at him!” Haku screamed before Kiba struck him again.

“What's wrong? Gonna get mad? We both know how violent you get--why don't you take your frustrations out on little Boruto here? Pretend he's Naruto from back in the day.”

Hidan pick his head up and wiped his mouth.

“Stop taunting ‘em, he's ready.”

“Good,” Kiba grabbed Haku by the hair and dragged him towards me. “On your back, bitch.”

“Fuck you,” Haku replied. 

I was conflicted. On one hand, I admired him for being able to stand up to them like this. On the other...these guys had a gun and a vendetta. Kiba looked like he was just looking for a reason to blow our heads off--especially Haku’s.

Hidan took the gagged out of my mouth and ruffled my hair.

“Don't make this more difficult than it has to be,” he sighed, standing next to Kiba. 

“H-Haku…” I muttered and his expression visibly softened. “Can you just...lay down? Please?”

“I'm begging you,” he looked at Kiba. “Anything else--anything but this.”

“You like Uzumaki men, so I'll give you what you want. Now, lay down or I'll wing the kid,” Kiba was cold and cruel--I couldn't imagine anyone in my family associating with him, let alone a relationship between him and my dad. What happened that turned him into this? Was Myoboku that dangerous? “Hey, Boruto, ever seen a pig squeal?”

Before I could fix my lips to say something, he stuck him again. And again. And again and...I wanted to kill him. I wanted to jump up and tear his eyes out, but movement was virtually impossible with how tight to rope was around my arms and legs.

“You're having too much fun, kid,” Hidan laughed. 

Don't cry. Don't you dare fucking cry. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. But how could I not when I could see his blood always starting to make a small puddle on the floor and his stifled sobs were reaching into my chest and squeezing my heart in the most painful way.

Useless. I'm fucking useless.

“Stop,” I muttered weakly. “Please, just--stop.”

“You both keep sayin’ that, but I'm not stoppin’. Would you imagine that? Almost like nothin’ you both say holds any merit to me. Sound familiar, Haku?”

“You're a sad man,” Haku sat up and spit out blood. How could he keep his composure like this? I looked down and caught sight of one his teeth on the ground. “Holding a petty grudge for so long.”

“I fucking love him!” Kiba snarled and I winced, thinking he was going to hit him again but he didn't. “You took him from me and I never stopped loving him! This was supposed to be my life, my husband, my fucking son--”

“You don't know the first thing about having a son,” Haku replied. “Turning a gun on a child is something no parent should ever do.”

“And how about you? Did you tell him about how you emotionally and physically tortured Naruto? Or how you raped him?”

“You don't know shit about my family,” I said, looking at my feet.

“I know more than you think,” He said. “I was there when they were at their worst. When Naruto was just a slut who bent over for anyone and everyone and Hinata was fucking her twin. And don’t get me started on this dick right here,” He kicked Haku in the ribs. “Don’t even get me started.”

“So, what are you going to do to us, Kiba?” Haku asked. “You obviously aren’t going to kill us. Are you going to make us suffer the way you did? Make us feel as pathetic as you have for the past decade and a half?”

“Don’t imply I won’t kill you,” Kiba replied. “If things don’t go my way, I’ll shoot you both and leave town. They wouldn’t find your bodies until I’m long gone, sweetheart.”

“So, in other words, this isn’t even about Naruto. You seem to have some sort of vendetta against me,” Haku sighed and laid back, staring up at the ceiling with an eerily distant expression. Almost like--disappointment, maybe? “If you really wanted Naruto this whole time, you would have found some way to get him here. And since you’re still acting like an absolutely lunatic, I’ll assume you have no clue where he is.”

“That has nothing to do with me having him or not--if I do, I wouldn’t care to tell you,” Kiba snorted and put his hands on his waist. 

“Naruto’s a strong guy, Kiba,” Haku said. “It wouldn’t be easy for you two to take him, not if he’s sober.”

“Naruto’s a little bitch.”

“Naruto’s been forced to go to the gym and box every week with Sasuke for the past ten years,” Haku said matter-of-factly. “I think he might even be a little stronger than me, imagine that right?”

“Enough talking!” Hidan clapped his hands together and shouted. “Kiba, c’mon. I don’t like it down here, we should get upstairs soon.”

“You go ahead. I’ve got somethin’ to say to Haku real quick,” He fumbled with his belt and pulled down his pants. “I was gonna go easy on you--I was gonna hold myself back tonight. But you had to provoke me--”

“To do what? Rape me? Go head if it gives you some kind of closure,” Haku mumbled carelessly.

“Shut up,” he forced Haku back down to the ground on his back and I watched him get between his legs.

“Look away Boruto,” Haku called out but Kiba's body was blocking my line of sight. 

“I want you to watch, Boruto,” Kiba said. “Watch me fuck him and you'll realize you've been getting raised by a bunch of sluts.”

He spit on his hand and jerked himself before ramming into Haku so roughly that he gasped and whimpered.

“Oh my god!” Kiba threw his head back and sat still. “You're so tight--I bet Naruto's the bottom. The kid always loved a nice cock in his ass. When's the last time your ass was pounded, Haku?” He moved his hips, thrusting forward with a loud slap as his balls hit Haku’s ass every time.

I couldn't stand watching, but I couldn't look away. Every thrust made me angrier and angrier and I just want to get loose so I could tear him apart. I could hear screaming while it was going on and for a moment I thought it was Haku--but I was the only one making noise. Screaming, begging for him to stop and let him go. 

Kiba pulled out and stood up. I got a clear view of Haku on his back, staring up at Kiba with that same disconnected expression. He was limp in more ways than one and I wondered if he was thinking about the same thing I thought of with Orochimaru--being anywhere else but here.

“Now, it’s your turn,” He grabbed me and untied my hands. “Fuck him.”

“No,” I kept my eyes on Haku.

“I said fuck him!” He raised the gun towards Haku. “Or I’ll fucking shoot him. I’ve got the gun, don’t I?

“It’s alright, Boruto,” Haku looked at me. “It’s okay.”

“I can’t--”

“I said do it!” Kiba screamed.

My mouth was dry and my lips trembled as I crawled on top of him. My legs were still bound and I doubted Kiba would let them go--I’d have too much of a chance at getting away. But then again, he didn’t bother to tie up Haku, not that he was visibly trying to get away. It dawned on me a few minutes ago that what was really keeping Haku from doing something reckless was me. If he did anything, what was stopping Kiba from taking out his frustrations on me.

“Sink your dick in,” Kiba breathed. “I’ve got him nice and wet for you.”

I couldn’t bring myself to move. I was on top of him--not even inches away from his entrance with a throbbing erection, but I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t, because it would be rape. And I didn’t want to be the type of person I had nightmares about.

“I’m waiting…” Kiba said.

Haku stroked me, starting at the nape of my neck and running his hand all the way down to rub at his my ass, “It’s okay.” He repeated. “Don’t worry about me.”

I feels it as Haku trails his lips along my cheek to nip at his ear. I yelped and almost pushed away but his arms tightened around my waist and held me in place. He’s stronger than he looked, but I already knew that. When he started rocking his hips against me, my breathing faltered and I screwed my eyes shut.

Don’t make me do this. I don’t want to hurt you.

I heard Kiba click the gun and tap his foot on the floor.

“Boruto, please,” Haku begged. He wrapped his fingers around my dick and started stroking me slowly. I closed his eyes and rocked into his touch. It’s easy enough to get lost in it, especially with how hard I already was, I found myself bucking eagerly into his tough. He raised his hips and I dipped into his wet heat, groaning. My cock twitched inside of him and I pulled back and slam in almost on impulsive. When he cried out, I held still.

“I’m sor--”

“It’s okay,” He sighed. His eyes floated over to Kiba and he shifted his weight to push me on the ground and swing his leg over my thigh to straddle me, impaling himself on my cock. I couldn’t stop myself from crying out and arching my back. His head dropped, hands splayed on my stomach for balance. “I love you, Boruto.” He said shakily.

He started to fuck himself on me, letting gravity do most of the work. And I let him for a moment, watching the way his hips move and gritting from how tight he was, then I pushed up hard, off-rhythm, making Haku yelp and catch his balance. He pinned me and picked up his pace before I could register what had happened and my became a jumbled mess.

He kept his eyes on me the entire time and grinded hard on me. This was completely different from when Kiba had been in my position earlier. Now, Haku had taken charge and--it honestly looked like he just wanted to get it over with. It felt so good that I couldn’t stop myself from calling out his name and eagerly met each thrust.

“That’s it, Boruto…” He breathed. He was jerking himself--I didn’t even notice he’d gotten hard in the first place. I could feel the jolts of pleasure that curled up through my abdomen, pulling me even closer to coming, and Haku either sensed it somehow or we were creepily in tune as fuck, because he paused for just a moment to lick his lips and tightened himself around my length.

Haku jerked his own hips two more times, eyes locked onto mine, mouth open and gasping and making little strangled noises before moaning out in a high pitch that I’d never heard before but it was so damn hot. I licked my lips and thrust upwards as I came hard, arching my back as he came on my stomach.

I could faintly hear Kiba clapping in the background.

“Bravo!” He exclaimed, laughing. “Hope you two liked my little parting gift. Should do wonders for your familial relationships. Goodbye, boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Boruto and Haku were kidnapped by Kiba and Hidan (who's basically like Kiba's accomplice, because of gang relations), but they couldn't find Naruto because he was off god knows where and Kiba doesn't know his schedule (not that he was actually looking for him). Kiba's only concern is Haku and ruining his life because of what happened when they were teenagers. He thinks that if Haku hadn't stepped in, he would be the one married to a popular video game creator and have a nice house and blah blah, basically blaming him for everything. So, he's already planned to leave town, he was just giving them a little parting gift, that being the irreparable damage this will cause to their family. After this, he'll drug them and drop them at home and more things will happen from there!


	12. He won't touch you

~~Sasuke interlude~~

 

_ “Do you know this shit actually used to taste good to me?” Naruto asked as he ran a hand over his face before briefly studying the glass of dry vodka. “Now it’s just the stuff that keeps me from desiccating, which would ruin the fun. The downside of too much binge drinking, I suppose.” He continued to address the limp, lifeless shell of a man lying at his feet. “Doesn’t matter. Won’t be long now.” _

_ Stepping over the corpse, he walked through the wreckage of the main living room, shards of glass crunching beneath his boots. I can’t exactly pinpoint when he got this way--or when any of us got this way. Maybe it was around the time the town started to really change for the worst. Gangs were taking over and pretty soon, fights broke out everywhere. I took up boxing with him a few years back because we both wanted to be able to protect our families. This whole ordeal seemed like it was tearing him up. _

_ Stopping in front of a wall of pictures, I wiped my bloody hands on my jeans in an effort to clean them before reaching for the largest among them—a family portrait. I brushed the cobwebs and dust from the frame while glancing at the once-happy group of people in the photo. Mother, father… _

_ “Looks like this guy had kids.” I called out to Naruto. It wasn’t to guilt him into feeling anything, that was virtually useless at this point. Maybe if he hadn’t seen the bruises and marks that Kiba left on Haku or if he wasn’t still haunted by the idea of his own son inside of his husband, he'd have a little sliver of sympathy. _

_ “That’s nice,” He muttered carelessly and his eyes drifted up towards the ceiling momentarily. “Any sign of Kiba?” _

_ “No,” Sasori appeared around the corner. “Maybe he really is gone?” _

_ “Then we’ll fucking track him down!” Naruto barked and punched the wall, leaving a deep indent. “It’s not that goddamn hard, guys. Find that fucking prick.” _

_ “We’ve been looking for two days, Naruto,” Neji folded his arms across his chest. “We haven’t found Kiba. We haven’t found Orochimaru.” _

_ Shikamaru stalked over and plunked down in a chair on the other side of the room, yanking a foot up on his knee so he could examine the bottom of his boot. Finding a stone caught in the treads, he pulled a small blade from his back pocket and began working to pry it loose. We were all so casual around bodies. I was less surprised with myself than with others. I saw this sort of sadism coming when I saw Zabuza’s dead body and didn’t feel anything towards him. The others fell into it later on. _

_ We didn’t tell our kids about what we did. It was best if they didn’t know what actually went on around here--we just made sure they were always safe. For the most part, it worked fine--but Sarada was tough to regulate especially with that damn boy she spent so much time around. _

_ Girls, I don’t understand them. _

_ “So, what’s next, boss?” Shikamaru tossed the words at Naruto casually and the pebble finally popped free and went skittering across the Persian rug. The knife, however, stayed visible, and he spun it between his fingers until it was nothing but a blur of metal. “We gonna pillage another house?” _

_ “Not like the family was here,” Naruto replied. If they were, this would’ve been an entirely different situation. “No one lives here--this is all just a front, remember?” _

_ “Still, it’s weird seeing a portrait like this,” I held up the picture. “You think these were his actual kids?” _

_ “Probably,” Naruto scratched his head. “There’s nothing here.” _

_ The blade abruptly stopped spinning and Shikamaru smiled, “Just like I thought. Neither of them would hide in a house, Naruto. We should be checking the warehouses.” _

_ “Thanks, Shikamaru, I’ll try to read your fucking mind next time,” Naruto snapped.  _

_ “Let's just get out of here before someone shows up,” I walked towards the front door, casting a passing glance on Naruto as I went by him. He downed the rest of the vodka in one gulp and chucked it at the wall. Christ, he had no respect. _

_ Here's the thing, the guy we found in this house was apparently an accomplice to Kiba in some way--he was a teacher, of course. Their guys were in nearly every occupation and field in town, save for my tattoo shop. Doesn't mean we haven't had a few sketchy guys try to apply. Anyway, a guy told Sasori that this guy talked to Kiba a few days before he disappeared. We initially went in thinking we'd rough him up and ask a few questions.  _

_ It probably wasn't the best idea to let Naruto be in charge of physical coercion. He best him to death as seconds ticked on and the guy became more tight-lipped.  _

_ “Sorry,” the blonde idiot said finally, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. “He wasn't gonna talk, though.” _

_ “Don't choose to show sympathy now,” I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the house into the still night. Luckily this place didn't have any neighbors--although that was probably on purpose. It'd be difficult to cook drugs in the basement if you lived in the suburbs. “I guess we'll try the warehouse by the lake, now.” _

_ “I want to go home,” Neji groaned and dragged his feet as he stepped outside. “I want to fuck my wife and pass out for ten hours, I'm sick of this, let's start up again in two days.” _

_ “My family doesn't have two days,” Naruto said. _

_ “Your family would benefit from having you there while they work through this,” Shikamaru told him. “You can honestly think they're fine in that house alone together.” _

_ “Maybe you're right,” Naruto spoke in an angry tone that didn't quite match his words, but we all knew he meant it. If the bags under his eyes were any indication, he was tired in more ways than one. He sighed and shook his head. “Fine, we'll call it a night. I'll see you guys tomorrow.” _

_ After a collective sigh of relief, we all said our goodbyes and separated to go to our respective cars. I knew something was up when Naruto headed in the direction of my car, despite the fact that he initially rode with Shikamaru. I didn't say anything until we were both in the car and the others pulled off. _

_ “Something on your mind?” I put my key in the ignition and turned the car on. We'd most likely be driving around for a while, so I checked my gas before pulling off. _

_ “I can't go back there.” _

_ “Where? Your house?” _

_ “I can't sleep there,” he ran his hand through his hair. “It's too much.” _

_ “C’mon, you've dealt with trauma before. You can work through this,” I hate being gentle with him. Naruto had grown nerves of steel over the past couple decades that therapy had a hell of a time piercing through. He didn't need me to be so sensitive--it made my stomach hurt. _

_ “It's like the universe is trying to tell me something,” he laughed emptily. “I'm not sure what the message is.” _

_ “That your family is forever fated to be fucked up?” _

_ “Seems so,” his hand traced along his thigh. “Just can't seem to catch a break. I told Hinata that this was a bad idea--she should've kept him there.” _

_ “Well, what's done is done,” I told him. “We'll focus on what's happening right now. You need to go home, idiot. I know you're upset, but it's nothing compared to what they're feeling.” _

_ “You don't know what I'm feeling!” He snapped. _

_ “I don't claim to, but you weren't the one who was violated this time. So, pull your head out of your ass and slow down on the drinking, idiot.” _

_ “Quit callin’ me that when I've literally got a gun on me.” _

_ “You wouldn't shoot me,” I chuckled and turned onto the main road. I don't know what time it was, but I know the town was supposed to be asleep at this point. However, the streets had move people walking them than usual for this time of night. _

_ “I'd shoot you if you ended up fucking me over.” _

_ “And when that day comes, I'll be sure to keep my vest handy.” _

_ He grunted in response and paused for a moment. “What're you gonna do when you get home?” _

_ “Probably cuddle up with my husband,” I shrugged. We'd been trying something new lately. It wasn't that our relationship was suffering, the romantic side was still burning but sexually we were starting to differ. “It’s late--but he’s usually up.” _

_ Gaara developed insomnia when he was pregnant was Sarada. Certain things about being off hormones for two years was triggering on a whole new level. He withdrew from everyone except Haku for a while--the only time we interacted was when he was giving me a blowjob. As much as younger me would’ve loved that, it kind of made me feel a little more alone than I actually was. I love Gaara, the last thing I wanted was to have a wedge between us.  _

_ I started giving him massages to help him sleep, it was a better alternative than having him hooked on ambien. It also helped us get time to talk--hence why our romantic relationship was going so well. _

_ “Well, I guess you can just drop me at my place, then,” He grunted. “They’ll probably be asleep, anyway.” _

_ “Already turning onto your street,” I told him. “And don’t take time with your family for granted. It might not feel as good to be around them now, but you’ll miss them some day.” _

_ “That’s morbid thinking.” _

_ “Well, it’s true--especially with all the shit that goes down here,” I muttered. “One day, I’ll look down the barrel of a gun and see my fate staring back.” _

_ “Okay, stop it. I hate when you do that!” _

_ “Sorry,” I snickered, pulling into his driveway. “Anyway, get out. I’ll see you later, kid.” _

_ “Whatever, jerk,” He got out of the car. _

 

~~Boruto~~

 

“Are you hungry?” Haku tiptoed around me more often these days, but he never really left me alone. I assumed it was because he wanted to be around if I ended up breaking down or something. He pushed the plate across the table slowly and eyed me carefully. 

I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask to be sent here--why did this have to happen? If Kiba’s goal was really to ruin my family, then he’d basically succeeded. My own dad couldn’t look at me, Haku was more nervous than ever, and I...I wasn’t even a human being anymore.

A human being would’ve cried. A human being would’ve spilled their guts and voiced everything that was wrong when the therapist asks how they feel. But I did nothing--I couldn’t find anything to say to her and when I fixed my lips to speak, no sound came out. It was like something inside of me was blocking it. 

“You should go to bed,” I mumbled, picking up half of the sandwich. “Dad’s probably sleep by now. You can avoid conversation.”

“I can’t leave you down here,” He sighed. “Not while you’re like this.”

“I’ve been like this for two days, Haku,” I rested my head in my hand and glanced up at him carelessly. “Just go.”

“You need to talk to someone, Boruto.”

“And you want that to be you?” I said. 

“It’s better than keeping it bottled up like this.”

“And what about you?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Have you been working through this problem on your own? After all, you were the one who was raped.”

“We were both raped.”

“I fucked you,” I deadpanned. “I fucked you and I liked it.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I’d do it again,” I balled my hands into fists. It was partially the truth. I did like it--physically. I’d never felt something like that in my life and I just wanted more. Ever since we got back, I’ve caught myself looking at him. Letting my eyes linger a little too long and trying to keep the thought of him out of my head when I jerked myself.

I thought I was better. I thought I wasn’t sick anymore, but I still wanted to drive myself into him and fuck him against the counter while my dad slept upstairs. I’d had a taste--now I wanted so much more.

Haku tore his eyes away from me and huffed, looking around anxiously, “Well, then--we all have our own ways of coping.”

“Is that what you call it?”

“Yes.”

“Haku, it’s taking everything I have not to pin you to the fridge and ram myself into you,” I said without missing a beat. 

“Stop talking like that.”

“Dip in, pull out,” I felt myself moving off the chair and circling around the counter. Haku’s eyes followed me as I closed the space in between us, backing him up against the counter. I lowered my voice to a whisper and narrowed my eyes at him. “Does that sound like I was raped?”

“Boruto, stop it.”

“Why?” I asked him. He wanted me, too. After that day, I realized that I knew very little about Haku. I didn’t know what he was capable of--what had been going on in his mind this whole time. He told me before that he was attracted to me. And when Kiba forced us on each other, he didn’t have a problem getting hard. And neither did I. “Afraid you’ll get turned on?”

His face burned and he tried to hide the blush from me as I pressed our chests together. 

“What’re you gonna do? Run upstairs and wake your husband out of his sleep for a quickie?”

“He…” He hesitated. “He wouldn’t touch me. He won’t even look at me.”

_ Because he knows we liked it. _

“Shame,” I muttered. “I’ll touch you all night.”

He looked up at me and I felt that weird connection thing again. Only this time, it didn’t feel good. In fact, it hurt like a bitch.

_ My heart. _

It felt like it was slowly shattering within me and there was no way to fix it. Haku wrapped his arms around my neck and blinked away tears. 

**“He won’t touch you,” I placed my hands on his hips and leaned into him, letting my lips brush his. “So, I will.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is from Sasuke's POV, just to get some insight on what's happening and what will potentially come in the future. The story took a turn, but I was planning on it having gang elements from the start and needed a way to map it out. This is two or three days after Kiba drops Boruto and Haku off and supposedly skips town (is he still in town? maybe). Naruto's angry and wants revenge and stuff and you'll see some stuff from the early parts of the series get dragged up again. As for Boruto and Haku--they're pretty much suffering and with Naruto being distant, they're crumbling into each other.
> 
> And a side note: When Boruto expresses that they both liked it, remember that those words aren't the entire truth.


	13. Social constructs

We had sex every day that dad wasn’t home. It didn’t feel like the first time. We usually fell together passionately, groping and clinging to each other for dear life with the lights off so we wouldn’t have to see the other cry. Each time started out the same--the pain would build up and swell inside of us until it seemed like all of the air had left the room. My heart would wrench in my chest and I’d feel the burning desire to rip it out and stomp on it or torch it--anything to ease the pain.

Touching him was the safest alternative.

I held myself tight against him, bucking into him harder and making him whimper underneath me. He picked his head up and brought out lips together softly.

I knew what he was thinking when we did this. He was never all the way there when I was inside of him, and he’d stare into me eyes a little too long. He was looking past me--looking for any trace of my father that he could find in me. And while he was looking at me, I would forced to look back at him---look into his heartbroken soul and know that things weren’t fine. What we were doing wasn’t okay and nothing would ever be the same again.

“Harder,” His voice was shaky from crying and he gripped my ass. “Go harder.”

I obeyed, thrusting into him harder and harder.

“Harder…” He repeated.

More force.

“Harder.”

“I’m trying,” I sobbed, lowering my head to cut off the eye contact. 

“Does it feel good to you?” He asked me. Of course, it did. It always felt good to me--and it made me sick. This was the greatest sex of my life and I’d wished I’d never had it. Hell, I wished I was still a virgin. Being dropped into this was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. 

I nodded against him and kept up my rhythm. I was close to cumming and I just wanted to get it over with. I wanted to feel that ecstasy and ride it out before I burned my skin off in the shower again.

We went on for another few minutes before that moment came where I spilled my seed inside of him and bit my lip so hard I could taste the metallic flavor of my blood. Funny, in the past I'd wanted this so badly. Sure, there was the internal conflict that came with wanting to sleep with the person who'd raised you, but my attraction to him had previously outweighed that. Now, I just wanted it to be done. This became more of an obligation to both of us rather than something built up by sexual tension. We’d figured out how to read each others bodies pretty well, but this sex wasn’t the healthy kind.

He continued to grind himself on my dick until he tightened around me and I felt him cum slowly, coating both of our stomachs. He liked to look me in the eye and stroke my hair while he came, it was the same thing he’d do when he tucked me in as a child. His lips rested on mine so faintly that I could barely feel them.

“Was it okay?” He asked breathlessly.

“It was,” I pulled out of him slowly and sat up. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“I’ll wash your sheets,” He said as I rolled out of the bed. I was pretty sure he just threw out the sheets after we came on them. Realistically speaking, neither of us would even be able to sleep on those sheets without the memory of what had happened.

“Thanks,” I murmured, walking into my bathroom and locking the door. I didn’t think he’d try to come in, but I didn’t want to take the chance. Having sex once in a day was just to satiate the urge temporarily; both of us would be turned on again in a matter of minutes.

I don’t hate my dad. 

I love him--doing this with Haku is breaking my heart and I wish more than anything that I could stop. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, not even bothering to acknowledge the ‘cold’ nozzle. I needed to clean more than my body at this point. If my dad ever figured out what Haku and I were doing--I don’t know what he’d do. But what if he already knows? What if that’s why he’s always gone?

The only friend I’ve seen recently is Shikadai. He came over once or twice while his dad was out with mine. We didn’t talk much, I mostly stayed in my room while he wrote downstairs in front of the fireplace. Any conversation we had didn’t go below the surface--I didn’t want to know of anything going on beyond the walls of the home.

“Fucking hermit,” I chuckled to myself. Maybe I was avoiding the outside because I was scared? I’d considered that. Kiba could kidnap me just as easily a second time. My boxing skills had nothing on an ambush.

“Maybe I just need a change of surroundings,” I tilted my head up towards the ceiling and ran my hand along my shaft. I jerked myself slowly and rested my other hand on the wall. I could go to a different school. Maybe that academy my dad went to? Seems like a pretty clean place, now, and I’m not exactly safe here. 

I thumbed my tip and sighed.

“Or maybe I could just go on the run,” It seemed to be going well for Obito--I haven’t heard from him at all and if Sasuke ended up talking to him, it was like it never happened. “Maybe I’ll run into him again.”

At this point, I could understand where he was coming from more. He ran from people who'd hurt him. And if he was hurt the same way I was, I didn’t blame him. Maybe we could be on the run together.

“I could call him,” I did still have his number--I may have deleted his texts, but not his number. I guess a part of me just really wanted to reconnect.

I released my cock just as it was getting fully hard and turned off the shower.

“I’ll text him,” I panted, smoothing hair out of my face. “Yeah, I’ll text him.”

I stepped out and wrapped the towel around myself. Haku was long gone when I came out, he would avoid me the next few hours. I picked up my phone and scrolled through the numbers. I wasn’t even sure if the number I had for him was still his, but it’d be worth a shot. I swallowed and typed out a text and sent it before tossing my phone onto the bed.

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”

Then pretend this never happened. You’re good at that, remember?

True, I was a professional at detachment at this point. 

My phone rang almost immediately and I picked it up quickly. 

‘Hi! What’s up? :D’

Yup, that was Obito. I grinned at the text for a few minutes and glanced back at my bedroom door before I answered.

‘Think we can pick up where we left off?’

I sent the text and waited for a response. His name flashed across the screen as he called me. I guess this wasn’t something he wanted to text about.

“Hey,” I answered the phone and sat on my bed. “How’s it goin’?”

“Boruto, it’s been months,” He said.

“And?”

“And you screwed me over.”

“How did I do that?”

“I didn’t want my family to know about me,” He said. “You told Sasuke I was still around--do you know how shitty that was?”

“I’m a kid,” I smirked. “Can you blame me?”

“Well, I shouldn’t have any contact with a kid.”

“Didn’t say that when my dick was in your mouth,” I sighed. “But if that’s how you feel, I should respect it. Just know that I’ll be thinkin’ about you when I’m fucking this guy tonight. Over and over again--did you know I can cum more than once, dude?”

“Boruto--stop it,” He breathed.

“What? You don’t like it?”

“N-no,” He said. “Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright, well--you know where to find me,” I said, hanging up.

 

~~

 

I didn’t know whether to feel relieved or jealous when I caught them in the kitchen. Certain elements of what they were doing made me feel certain types of ways. The fact that they were having sex made me both happy that they were intimate, but angry because...fuck, I don’t know why. But then there was the fact that Haku was on top, my dad was bent over the counter and whimpering like his bitch, moving his hips faster than any bottom I’ve ever seen. It felt like it’d be different if my dad was on top--I’d be more pissed at the whole thing.

But this was also turning me on...so badly. Fuck.

“Fuck me, right there,” My dad moaned and planted his hips on the counter as Haku clutched his body tight and drew in a breath.

“I’ve missed you so much,” He sighed, kissing the back of his neck. “I love you so much, Naruto.”

“I love you, too,” He said.

They were so in sync. I snaked a hand down my pants and ran my fingertips along my shaft.

Don’t masturbate to this. It’s your dad.

“I miss being your dirty slut,” The words tumbled from my dad’s lips. “I’m all yours, baby.”

“God, you’re so good,” Haku whimpered.

“Better than him?” My dad opened his eyes as Haku stilled his motions. And in that exact moment, my heart skipped a beat.

Him? Did he mean me?

“I don’t know what you’re--”

“You’re fucking someone else,” My dad said slowly. Haku pulled out and stepped back, letting my dad turn to face him. “I know you are. You’ve been getting off somehow.”

“Naruto--”

“Don’t,” He said. “I don’t want to know who it is....I just hope my guess isn’t true.”

“Would you want to know?” Haku asked him.

No. He said he doesn’t--leave it at that.

“This family is a trainwreck,” Dad said, pulling his pants up when it became obvious they were done. “Has been for generations.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Boruto’s just like me,” He said. “And I’m just like Minato. Face it, Haku--we’re a fucked up family.”

“Depends on your definition of fucked up.”

“Hinata and Neji can’t be in the same room without Ino freaking out,” Dad muttered. “I still have urges to fuck Sasuke and you’re fucking my son.”

“Naruto, are you drunk?”

“You didn’t notice that when I walked in the front door and grabbed your cock?” He grinned and tilted his head. “Of course I’m drunk. It was the only way I could stomach talking to you. It makes things easier.”

“That’s not something I like to hear, Naruto.”

“So?” He scoffed. “At this point, I don’t really care.”

“Naruto--”

“We were fucking, Haku,” My dad interrupted him. “Isn’t that enough for you? We’re decent this way. It’s all working out, isn’t it?”

“So, you’re rather stay drunk forever?”

“If it means I can be with you happily,” He grinned. “And trust me, I’m happy right now. All I want your your big cock--”

“Dad,” I stepped out from behind the wall and they both snapped their attention towards me.

“Boruto,” Haku quickly pulled up his pajama pants, as if it actually mattered at this point. I’ve sucked, fucked, and jerked him multiple ways. My dad, on the other hand, didn’t seem at all surprised to see me. His eyes were just as lazy as they had been seconds before and a smirk appeared on his lips.

“There you are, baby boy,” He purred. “Did you catch the show?”

“What’re you talking about?” I asked.

“Has Haku fucked you, yet?” He questioned, tilting his head and leaning against the counter. “I promise, it’s perfect. His cock is magic.”

“Naruto, that’s inappropriate,” Haku said.

“It’s about time we stopped lying to each other, isn’t it?” He asked. “ Let’s be straight with the kid. Let him know where he really comes from. Boruto--do you know what Ino hates Hinata so much? Do you know what she and Neji used to do?”

“Dad, we can talk about this tomorrow,” I sighed.

“They fucked,” He smiled. “They fucked hard. Once we had a threesome, it was so fucking hot--”

“Naruto, stop it!” Haku gripped his shoulders.

“You haven’t lived until you’ve seen Neji’s cock ramming in and out of that tight--”

“Stop!” I gripped his shirt in an attempt to push him away, but he held me in place.

“Do you want me to fuck you, too, Boruto?” This was just like the time at Shikadai’s place when I was younger--only her knew who I was this time. “Or maybe you wanna bury that big dick in my hole. People say I'm tighter than Haku--there's a reason I bottom.”

He didn’t say anything I was surprised by. Kiba spilled the beans about my mom and uncle--about how they used to have sex. There were very few things he could say that would shock me. Even know, there was an internal struggle. While most of me was indifferent, I could feel some part of me tearing in two.

“And let me tell you about Kakashi and Minato--Kakashi was one of my favorite teachers,” My dad--Naruto--licked his lips and fluttered his eyes. “He could make me cum so hard just with his mouth.”

“You’re no parent,” I said, narrowing my eyes.

“I never was,” He replied. “But I’ll help you in other ways.”

I sighed and shook my head. “I’m leaving.”

“And we’ll fuck in your bed,” He deadpanned.

“Naruto!” Haku shouted.

“I’ll cum all over your pillow.”

“I’ll find some other place to sleep tonight.” I turned on my heel and quickly walked out of the living room.

There was no way in hell I could stay here tonight. My whole family was crumbling around me. But I didn’t have to be around to watch it happen.

~~

 

“It’s rough,” He said, exhaling smoke as he stared forward. I don’t know why I went to Shikadai--I guess he was always the easiest to talk to out of the group. I hadn’t seen him since all of this happened. He looked older than before, even though it hadn’t even been that long. “Finding out about all of that like that. How’re you still in one piece?”

“Please,” I scoffed. “I’m a trainwreck--so’s my dad and Haku.”

“If they’re any worse than before, you did the right thing leaving,” He said casually. “They were on the rocks long before you came around and while you were gone.”

“That’s not the point. Just because this is the way things have been doesn’t mean it’s how things should be.”

“You’re right. I just don’t want you to think any of this is your fault. You had no control over those events. You’re probably the most moral in the family. Or one of them, at least. Look, you can sleep here this weekend. My dad went out of town with his boyfriend--”

“Boyfriend?” I didn’t know Shikamaru to date people.

“Yeah, Konohamaru.” He grinned and side-eyed me. “They started talking again. Apparently they have a long history.”

“Wow.” I sucked in air through my teeth. “Good for them. So, how’s everyone else?”

He shrugged. “Don’t know. I don’t talk to Sarada and Mitsuki much. Since my dad’s been spending a lot more time with Konohamaru, I don’t have to go to many family stuff. I guess it’s for the best, though. Being around them was starting to have a negative impact on me.”

“Look, I’m sorry, dude,” I muttered. “I--”

“Me and Mitsuki would have never worked out. We’re two different individuals. Besides, he had other things to worry about.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Sasuke caught him with Sarada. He flipped his shit and almost called the police, but our family’s never really let the authorities into our personal business, if you haven’t noticed.” He held out his blunt to me. “And he’s also been seeing some older guy. Kakashi went through his phone after they found out about Sarada and they found dick pics from the guy.”

“Sounds like Mitsuki’s in some shit.”

“Well, everyone seems a little too preoccupied to take any real action, but I think he’s grounded.”

I felt eyes on me as I took a drag from the blunt, “What is it?”

“Have you spoken to Obito recently?” 

I squared my jaw. “Why?”

“He’s still my dad’s client and he’s asked me about you once or twice. It’s pretty obvious that he likes you.”

“He’s also old enough to be my father.”

“Yeah, about that…” Shikadai chuckled and took the blunt back from me. He inhaled slowly at first before breathing out and finishing his thought. “...you’re so tied up in social constructs. Life is hard enough for you already, don’t shut out positive things because of cultural beliefs.”

“Cultural beliefs?”

“There were some cultures that didn’t bat an eyelash at the idea of age gaps or incest--but humans are geared towards attraction to one another. Sometimes, the details don’t matter.”

“So, you’re justifying those things?”

“If it’s consensual. And if you want to see Obito, then you should go for it.”

I scoffed and shook my head. “When did you become so free-spirited?”

“Don’t call it that. It’s just--me trying to shed unnecessary things. This society isn’t perfect, who’s to say the ideals we’ve been taught are?”

“I guess that’s a good point.”

“How ‘bout we smoke a few more joints to get blazed, go back inside, and play video games while the brownies finish up?”

“Brownies?”

“I put them in the oven right before you knocked on the door,” He smirked. “I planned on getting blitzed out of my mind tonight and passing out.”

“So--are these--”

“Pot brownies? One pan is, the other’s regular.”

“Sounds good to me.”


	14. Living arrangements

“I don’t care, Naruto! This is our son and I’m not letting you treat him this way.” I recognized the voice upon waking up, but I didn’t want to believe it. There was no way she’d come from so far away and end up downstairs in my living room. Of all things, no one needed to call my mother into this.

“Hinata, stop!” My dad was crouched in a corner when I came down and my mom was taking open-handed swings at him while she yelled.

“You fucking kept all of this from me!” She screamed. “I sent him here so he could have a normal life, but look at what you’re doing! I had to hear from a detective that over the phone that you’re being investigated for this shit.”

“It’s not what you think, Hinata. You know how Kiba is--”

“Kiba shouldn't have even gotten away,” she said. “If you'd just gone to the police--”

“You know what the cops are like here! The minute I say something they rat our family out to Orochimaru himself! The whole fucking town is under his belt.”

“No one is invincible.”

“Why can't you believe I just want what's best for our son?” My dad gripped her wrists and drew her into him. “I love him, you know that. I'm just--not sure what to do.”

“Why haven't you asked anyone for help?”

“I asked Neji and Sasuke.”

“Those idiots are fucking useless!” She chucked something at him. I didn’t know what it was, sounded like a light bulb? “You left my son’s well being in their hands and didn’t bother to tell me?!”

I chose now to step out into the doorway. My dad looked at me first and his eyes widened, giving me away to my mom. 

She wrapped her arms around me and nearly cut off the circulation in my body.

“Mom?” What was she doing here? I looked to my dad for an answer but he kept his eyes on the floor. I think I saw a bruise forming on his cheek.

“I'm taking you home.” She smoothed a hand through my hair. “Pack your things, we're leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Hinata, let's talk about this.” My dad pleaded. “He's got a life here.”

“This isn't what he needs! You need help, Naruto. You obviously weren't ready to raise a child.”

“And you are?” He spat. “You're as fucked up as I am.”

“I doubt that.”

“You think because you're not a pushover anymore that you're any better than  you were before?”

“Are you going to prove me wrong?”

“You couldn't even keep him out of trouble. He was fine before he left and went to live with you!”

“So, are you going to blame me for his rape, too?” She asked bitterly.

It was like I wasn't even here anymore. They were shouting over me and it was getting so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if they started swinging at each other.

**“** Mom, why are you here?” I asked her.

“Because Haku had the common decency to call me.” She smoothed a hand through my hair and looked at me closely. Then after a moment, a slow smile appeared on her face. “You got bigger.”

“He's been boxing with Sasuke,” Dad said in an unusually cheerful voice compared to two minutes ago.

“You look like your grandfather.”

“He looks like me.” Dad exclaimed. “C’mon, Hinata. You can't deny that.”

“Mom, I can't leave,” I said. Things weren't as bad as they had been. I was getting past what happened to me--Karin helped me out with that. And then there was Obito. 

“I'm not asking, Boruto.” 

“I don't want to live with you,” I deadpanned. Then I looked past her at my dad. “Either of you.”

“Wait, what?” My dad rounded the corner to walk towards me and I backed away. It had only been a few days since he snapped and judging by my mom’s timing, Haku thought that was the last straw, too. “Where do you think you're gonna go?”

“Shikadai and Shikamaru have a spare room, remember?” I couldn't lie and say it wasn't a pointed question. Dad had to remember the night we slept there.

“You need to live with your family,” Dad said.

“I need to live where I feel safe and at home,” I replied. “Shikamaru's already started clearing stuff out to make room for me. I move in this weekend.”

“Boruto, you don't get to make these decisions. We're your parents and we know what's best.” My mom cupped my cheeks and forced me to look her in the eyes.

“I think Boruto is making the right decision,” Haku said as he stepped into the kitchen. “Look where his parents making decisions for him landed him.”

“I know what I'm doing, mom.”

“Of all people, I think Shikamaru is the best fit,” Haku weighed in, wrapping his arms around my dad from behind.

“We can't...just let our son leave.” Dad had his eyes locked on me. “We're his parents.”

“So, do what's best for me.” I wasn't asking to cut off all communication with them. Hell, I'd only be a few blocks away. 

“We can focus on ourselves while he's away. Just think of it as temporary.” Haku kissed his cheek. 

“Fine, whatever, do what you want.” Dad rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Instead of Haku following him, my mom went, leaving the two of us alone in the kitchen. 

“So, you're sure you want this?” Haku asked me.

“Well, I can't stay here. I can't live with you two after--”

“You don't have to say it out loud.” He held up a hand. “I think this is the best decision you've made in a long time. I'll talk to your father about it when he calms down.”

“You aren't mad?”

“Why would I be mad at you for wanting to be safe?” He walked towards me but stopped in his tracks when he noticed me tense up. “Would you rather I stayed over here?”

“Sorry. Being around you after…”

“I get it. I don't blame you. This will be a chance for Naruto and I to get some help. There are a lot of things we need to get through. And you...I don't think you'll have too bad of a time with Shikamaru.”

“Thanks, Haku.”

 

“It's almost like having a brother.” Shikadai scratched the back of his head and smirked. “Never thought I'd be living with Boruto Uzumaki.”

“Why say it like that?”

“Because you and I were always on two opposite ends. You remember, don't you?”

True, we didn't always see eye to eye when we were kids. He was too lazy and I was too nervous, it didn't match up. Now, he was still lazy but we didn't seem so different. We both just wanted things to be calm.

“I’m drawin’ a blank,” i chuckled. “But really, thanks for letting me move in.”

“Don't sweat it, it gets boring around here with just my dad. Have you talked to your dad since you moved in?”

I shook my head. It had been three days and the only time I saw my dad was when he drove my mom over to say goodbye to me. Haku says he’s just trying to keep an even head. 

“Well, he’ll come around. Not like there’s anything we can do about it now. So, now that you’ve officially moved in, you do know that you’ll be seeing more of a certain someone?”

Obito?

“He’s still seeing your dad?”

“Of course, he is. He mentioned getting a job at the local pet store--you know Granny Chiyo’s?”

I knew the place--never went in because the price of cat food there is jacked to the moon, all because she makes it herself. I love Kurama, but I wouldn't spend $50 a month on a small bag of food. But the thought of seeing Obito made me consider doing it--at least this once. But I'd need a cat for that. My dad kept Kurama, I figured he needed him more. 

“You could go see him,” Shikadai suggested. 

“Right now?”

“Do you have anything else to do right now?” 

“He doesn't want to see me.”

“If you go up there and he genuinely tells you to leave, I'll buy you enough weed to forget this day even happened.”

“Are you bribing me?”

“I might be. I like happy endings.”

Shikadai, always looking out. I didn't know whether to hug him or hit him for being so conniving.

“So, what do you say?”

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to jump on the opportunity immediately. The idea of seeing Obito made me feel a little--hopeful?

“Uh, do I have to go alone?”

 

“So, how do you feel?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?” I chuckled and kicked a rock as we walked down the sidewalk.

He shrugged in response. “Just want to make sure. You haven’t had the easiest life recently and that’s usually when people are at their worst.”

“And you think I’m at my worst?”

“Not at all, I think you’re thinking pretty rationally for someone in your position. But just like your dad gets aggressive when he’s backed into a wall, you’re prone to go off.”

“Are you comparing me to my dad?”

“Sorta. And some point, I think it’s appropriate to call in genetics with this sort of thing. With that said, watch yourself while you’re in there. Remember that until he says otherwise, you’re on thin ice.” We stopped outside of the store. “Ready?”

“Not really.”

“Good. Get in there.”

I swallowed and pushed the door open slowly. All of a sudden my hands were clammy and when I finally took a step, the sound of the echo seemed to be louder than usual. I paced into the shop a little more before looking back to see Shikadai leaning against one of the display windows outside, watching cars pass by. The store was bigger than I remembered. With every passing aisle, I expected him to jump out at me.

It actually wasn’t till I got to the very back of the store that I saw him. 

He was kneeling down, stocking a shelf. I was able to walk up behind him while he worked. When I got close enough, I could hear him humming a song.

“Working hard?” I asked hesitantly.

He paused his actions and I watched his head drop. Did he laugh?

Fuck, he was even more beautiful than he was the last time I saw him. He flashed me a smile and before I knew it, we were wrapping our arms around each other. He felt different than before--he’d gained weight. Not in a bad way, he just looked healthier than before. I chalked that up to the new lifestyle he was living.

“How are you?” His voice was softer as well. 

“I’m good--better than I have been in months.”

“That’s good to hear.” He was smiling--genuinely smiling. “Do you need help finding anything? The cat food’s towards the front of the store--”

“No, actually…” Say it, Boruto. “Actually I came to see you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Me?”

“Yeah...I just wanted to see how you were doing. I just moved in with Shikadai and Shikamaru, so I figured we’d be seeing a lot of each other. I didn’t want you to be surprised.”

“Well, thank you for the consideration.”

“Uh, I was also wondering if...if maybe you wanted to come over later?” This was overstepping my boundary, I knew that when the words left my lips. But I had to ask him. I didn’t think I’d feel this way upon being face to face with him--I wanted to pick up where we left off, but that seemed unrealistic at this point. “Just to talk. I could order a pizza.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Is that what you call something like that?”

“I wouldn’t know.” He started walking down the aisle. “I never really went on many dates with the guys I was with. They didn’t have that kind of interest in me.”

I had been following after him, but his last comment made me pause momentarily.

“So...what do you say?”

“Well, I don’t get off work until eight. So, it would have to be around nine or ten. Think you can stay up that late?”

“Yeah--it's no problem. Um, I guess I'll see you there.” Now was probably the best time to leave. If he got off in an hour and a half, I didn't have much time to get home, shower, and clean up for him. “Well, bye.”

“See you later.”

As soon as I walked out, Shikadai started grinning and pushed himself off the glass. 

“How'd it go?”

“Good--he's coming over later on tonight.”

“In other words, I should clear out.”

I laughed and started off in the direction of the apartment.I didn’t expect to get anywhere with Obito tonight. The fact that I got a hug was surprising enough. If Shikadai stuck around, it might actually make things a little easier. He could fill in the awkward gaps in conversation or just stop me from saying anything too stupid in front of Obito.

When we got back home, Shikadai didn’t help me clean up much. He mostly sat and watched me from the couch while he smoked. Shikamaru was sleeping at Konohamaru’s tonight. According to Shikadai, Shikamaru was thinking of moving in with him--unofficially, of course. The complex wouldn’t let me and Shikadai sign a lease at our age, so he’d keep the lease in his name. But as far as everyone was concerned, it would be our own place. That sounded like a sweet set up to me.

Once I was done cleaning and had showered off, Shikadai offered me his bong.

“Wow, thanks,” I scoffed and took it from him. 

“What?”

“You could’ve helped me.”

“This is your thing. This way, you can honestly tell him you leaned your apartment for him. The sentiment itself is romantic, even if you did a halfass job.”

“Fuck you,” I laughed and took a long rip from the bong. Living with Shikadai strengthened my lungs, even if it had only been a few days. I exhaled slowly and settled down on the couch.

“He should be here any minute.”

“I know.”

“You nervous?”

“Take a guess,” I muttered before taking another pull. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine. You sure you want me to stick around? I got offered to hang with a couple friends for a few hours, but it’s your call.”

“Yeah, you staying makes it less…”

“Nerve-wracking?”

“Yes.”

We both flinched when there was a knock at the door. Looks like I’d finished just in time. About a minute passed by before Shikadai shoved me off the couch and mumbled something about me being a pansy. It didn’t register until that moment that I had been virtually paralyzed by the sound of the knock.

_ You got this, Boruto. He’s just on the other side of the door. _ I checked my watch--he was earlier than I expected. Did he come straight from work?

Well, here goes nothing.

I let out a breath and unlocked the door.


	15. Two months, one week

“You've had a long couple years,” Obito said as he rested his head on my shoulder. I didn't realize just how much I missed him till he was right next to me. Shikadai decided to go take a nap after a the first thirty minutes of us all being together. He left the bong just in case, but Obito declined. 

“I'm still alive.”

“And you're doing better than I was at your age--how old are you, now?”

“I'm almost seventeen.” This had all happened over the span of two years. Can you believe that? 

“Wow.” He raised his eyebrows. “So, you'll be graduating soon, then.”

“I've got a year left. But I'm in no rush.”

“What do you plan on doing after school? Any college?”

I shrugged. “I haven't really thought that far ahead.” Truth be told, my grades weren't the best. Between Kiba and what happened with my family and Orochimaru, I couldn't find the time to focus on academics. I'd be lucky if I didn't have to go to summer school.

“Well, don't feel any pressure. Honestly, school isn't everything they make it out to be.”

“Tell me about it,” I snickered, glancing over at him. “So, what about you? What have you been up to?”

“Just getting back on my feet. Once I was sure Orochimaru was off my heels, I was able to actually settle down. I legally changed my name, got a job, and a small loft just on the outskirts of town--it's not much, but I'm only one person.”

“So...you're not seeing anyone, then?” I had to ask. How could I not?

He brought his glass of water to his lips and smiled while he sipped. “I'm not. And before you ask, I'm not in my previous line of work, either. Strictly animal care and supplies.”

“You seem happy.”

“I am.”

“So...are you  _ interested _ in seeing anyone?”

“Well, I probably wouldn't be here if I wasn't.” He was looking me in the eye now and I was nearly positive that he was talking about me. Shit, my hands were clamming up. “I missed you.”

I tore my eyes away when I felt my cheeks start to burn. “I missed you, too.”

Silence.

My eyes lowered to the couch where both our hands sat mere inches apart on the cushion. My tongue swiped my lips and I decided against making a move. He'd said he missed me. That wasn't an invitation to do something, was it?

A dark shadow seemed to pass across Obito’s face, but it was gone nearly as quickly as it had appeared. He scratched at his dark hair, as if he had something more to say. As a matter of fact, the whole air around is was suffocating, I just couldn’t figure out what it was that needed to be said first. 

Do I bring up how I acted towards him on the phone? Whether I liked it or not, there was too much that went on between us to ignore--and most of it was my doing.

“You’re one of the first people to do something kind for me in years,” he said softly. “Did you know that?”

“Me?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “I feel that I never got to properly thank you for all you’ve done.”

“Call us even after how I treated you.”

For some reason, he laughed at that, shaking his head. “Don’t beat yourself up too bad. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in trying to get back on my feet, it’s that you shouldn’t always hold someone accountable for what’s happened in the past. It’s best to move forward.”

“But the past influences the future, right?”

“So does the present. And right now--I’m sitting across from you. I came to see you, despite everything that’s happened. Shouldn’t that tell you something?”

I wet my lips.

“I’m sure you and Shikadai spend enough time around each other to know that I never stopped thinking about you. I’ve wanted to see you this entire time. But it wasn’t up to me.”

“I tried to see you.” A familiar welt of bitterness trailed across my heart at the memory of that phone call. Fuck, that wasn’t my best moment.

“We both know why we didn’t meet up then.”

I blinked the memory aside, letting my gaze take in Obito’s face again. In the days following that particular day, I’d worked hard to regain my sanity and stability. I was doing better. We both were.

“It’s best not to think too hard about it,” he said, putting a hand gently on my shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. “Think about right now. And what it is that you want.”

What I wanted? I wanted a lot of things. But while I was sitting across from Obito like this, all I could think about was wanting so badly to kiss him. Was that too much? Obito smiled at me, slow and languid and I felt heat pool in my stomach. The air was heated, and if I concentrated, he could feel the change in the tension between the two of us.

He knew what I wanted.

“Where should we go from here, Obito?” I asked him. At this point, I don’t think I could be friends with him. I didn’t want to be friends with him--I needed so much more.

“Well, it’s safe to say we both want the same thing from each other,” he said, as if he could read my thoughts. “You want me...I want you. But I’m turning over a new leaf. And that means I have to be smart about these types of decisions.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re still in high school.” He reached over and ruffled my hair, as if to make a point. “You’re young, Boruto.”

“And?”

“We have to be careful. I’m trying to do things the right way--the legal way.”

“The age of consent is seventeen.”

“Then I’d rather wait for your birthday before anything happened between us.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. After all that’s happened, I’d be lying if I said I really cared about whether I was legal or not. But since I wasn’t the one who’d likely take the fall, could I really complain about his caution?

With a long-suffering sigh that lasts for about twenty seconds, I nodded.

“Oh, don’t look so beat up,” He reached out and nudged me. “You can wait a few months, can’t you?”

“Two months and one week,” I said. “The timer starts now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter's a little short. I'm going to start wrapping up this story soon. Of course, there are some things that are unresolved, but that's the nature of life, isn't it?


End file.
